THE VOID
by ShadowBat48
Summary: We are afraid of the enormity of the possible - Emile M. Cioran. Nina and Katherine, in the wake of their grandfather's scheme, are now immortal. Unable to die, or become ill. While Katherine doesn't mind the change, Nina must face the possibility that there is no cure for their condition. Not only that, but there is a fate worse than death that rises up to meet them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, here's the sequel to Forever. So excited to start this story. It's gonna be good, if I do say so myself!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs anything else belongs to the owners of the DC universe

Enjoy!

Chapter: 1

The quiet night in Wayne Manor was broken by a yelp and a shout from somewhere in the giant mansion. Bruce Wayne grunted in his sleep, part of him wanting to investigate, the other wanting to stay under the warm covers and sleep. He'd gotten in from patrol an hour ago at two, he'd sent Damian in at one and his twin daughters in at one-thirty. Finally deciding to find out what that noise was, he got up and silently patted down the stairs, searching for the source of the disturbance. He was worried it was an intruder until he looked into the second floor living room to find Katherine, the youngest of the twins, nodding off on the couch while Nina, the oldest of the twins, grappling with Damian over the remote to the TV,

"I will not watch that stupid southern romance movie again!" Damian growled grabbing, for the remote, which Nina used her height to her advantage and held it away from the eleven year-old,

"Gone with the Wind is a classic!" She stated,

"It's three something hours long Ni, why in the world would you want to watch it at...three in the morning?" Katherine mumbled from her spot on the couch. Despite still being the one Bruce kept the closest eye on while patrolling Gotham, Katherine had proven that she wasn't as bloodthirsty as she had been a year ago...violent, yes...but not so bloodthirsty,

"Yes, why are you watching a three or more hour movie at three in the morning?" Bruce asked, eyeing his children who looked at him eyes wide. Damian rolled his eyes while Nina looked guilty,

"Nina woke me up," he stated, "About half an hour ago when she first came down here,"

"I came when they were watching Full House," Katherine said, hugging the couch pillow to her chest,

"Bed, all of you," Bruce said, Damian snorted and tossed the remote he took from Nina on the couch,

"It's better than watching some old stupid romance," he said as he walked by. Katherine sighed and walked by Bruce to her room. As Nina walked by he stopped her,

"Are you okay?" he asked her, Nina looked at him confused,

"What do you mean?" she asked, Bruce knew she knew exactly what he meant. She'd been getting up earlier than he has been, she usually liked to sleep late which is why watching super long movies at three in the morning was weird,

"Just...just try to get some sleep Nina," was all he said before letting her go to her room. Sighing he trudged back to his room and collapsed into the pillows and in no time was snoring into them.

. . .

Right, get some sleep? Nina thought bitterly as she tossed around in her queen sized purple bed. Not likely for her, she's been having nightmares. Nightmares about several things. A bunch of the nightmares were about her deaths...yes deaths, plural...thanks to her psycho grandfather and slightly crazy mother Nina and her sister, Katherine, were now successfully immortal...they can't die as far as they know. Not only that but it's apparently irreversible although Bruce is still trying to find a cure...which is going nowhere. Add her imagining all the worse case scenarios of what would happen if they never did find the cure and on top of that add her fear of a relapse.

There had been a scary moment where Nina's body and immune system rejected the change her blood cells were undergoing thanks to extreme exposure to the chemicals of the Lazarus Pit, which had kept her grandfather and mother alive for centuries. For four days she had been a prisoner trapped in her own body. She's been afraid of that happening overnight and then never waking up. She's been waking up scared and covered in sweat every night for months because of these irrational fears that she's never had to deal with before.

Sitting up in her bed she got up and started pacing around, trying to calm her racing mind. Glancing at her clock ever so often and avoiding looking in a mirror. She didn't want to see the dark half-moons under her newly changed eyes. Her and Katherine's eyes used to be a dark green like their mother's, but now they were a gem-like gold color…a side-affect of the Pits, a mark to show they were different, unnatural—inhuman.

Every time she woke up from a nightmare she'd try and list positives in her life to distract her from the negatives...it also kept her from calling Nick, who would probably be getting back from his job that he'd gotten…he was forced to work the night-shift every Thursday night. It still didn't help, she was hopelessly unprepared to handle nightmares. She'd never had them when she was with the League...emotions like fear were practically forced out of her mind, but now that she was with her father, it was like the emotions she didn't want right then were forced back.

Settling into her desk chair she powered up her computer, she could look through police records while she waited for sleep to come, or she could hack the Pentagon, or even maybe the Times Square bill boards to say 'Batman is bat-ass.' Smiling to herself she started typing. Halfway through flipping through the police records her phone started ringing,

"Who the hell is calling me at four in the morning?" she demanded, not stopping her typing and reading. She tried to sound tired so that they'd think she was sleeping and leave her alone,

"You can drop the 'I'm tired' act Nina," Barbara Gordon said from the other line, "Did you even think to cover your cyber trail when you started hacking into places you shouldn't be?" she said it in a scolding voice, Nina groaned,

"I forgot," she said,

"Nina, the only other girl I know who has _photographic memory_ , tells me she forgot? It took me not even a minute to trace this IP address back to you! " Barbara said sounding incredulous,

"Yes, I did. What are you doing up anyway? Hubby not home yet?" Nina asked, trying to sound snarky and not tired as she stifled a yawn. Barbara and Dick finally got married last summer and now were expecting baby numero one,

"The little one wanted to eat,"

"So you wanted to eat...you might not want to eat so much otherwise it'll take forever for you to burn the fat off," Nina said, yawning while resetting her hack so that no one could trace it back to her,

"I'm not worrying about that right now, I'm worrying about you," Barbara said,

"What do you mean?" Nina asked, confused, why would anyone worry about her?

"Four in the morning Nina. Four in the morning, you came in at least an hour before Batman did, and you're still up,"

"So, I'm still a little wired from fighting goons. I'll go to sleep soon,"

"You have photographic memory, you never forget, never. I know, I'm photographic memory girl too. With what we do every night and what you've been through, that's not easy to ignore—It came back didn't it?" Nina didn't respond, "The memories you tried so hard to forget. Dying that many times is trying on the mind even if it's part of who you are, not to mention nearly dying despite not being able to die..."

"Barbara stop," Nina finally said as she felt her heart start to race from unwanted anxiety, "I don't need Dr. Phil right now,"

"You need to sleep," Barbara tried to say again,

"Goodbye Babs," Nina said before hanging up and letting out a huff of air. She had no idea what was going on with her. Why was she all of a sudden a weak little girl? Something had to be wrong with her, it had to be that. Getting out of her chair she peeked out into the dark hallway...no one else seemed to be up anymore. Silently she padded down the hallways to the living room on the first floor by the kitchen. TV helps, it always helps.

A/N: the mind can be a scary place, and an assassin that has never dealt with fear before...well that can't be good. Next chapter next Tuesday. READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter for the start of a lovely sequel!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

Chapter: 2

Nina was jerked awake by a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Alfred, remote in hand, staring down at her with a disappointed and concerned look,

"Third time I've caught you down here this week Miss Nina. I will have to tell your father if this continues,"

"He probably already knows," Katherine said, yawning as she came into the living room. Nina groaned,

"It's not my fault I swear," she said,

"So it's some monster? Are you secretly afraid of the dark?" Katherine asked, rolling her eyes,

"You seem to be insanely tired too," Nina pointed out,

"Don't turn this on me," Katherine growled,

"You're deflecting,"

"Am not,"

"Right,"

"That's it!" Katherine said marching over to Nina while Nina herself got to her feet from the couch,

"How about breakfast?" Alfred suggested from his spot behind the couch, turning the TV off with the remote, "Now," he said after they continued to growl at each other,

"Not hungry," they both said,

"It wasn't a suggestion. Master Bruce will be up shortly and we can't have blood stains on the couch... _again,"_ Nina and Katherine thought that over,

"Good point,"

"Yeah, makes sense," Katherine muttered as they both trudged after Alfred.

Bruce came down and went into his office with a mug of coffee in hand and Alfred following with a platter of breakfast. It was just after New Year's and Wayne Tech is back from the holidays and so was the paperwork. Nina and Katherine munched on their breakfast in silence,

"So what is keeping you up?" Katherine asked,

"I'll tell you on our birthday," Nina replied,

"Our birthday passed? Remember we're seventeen now,"

"Exactly,"

"Shut up," Katherine stated, "What's so bad that it keeps you up? Or...or is it not something bad at all?"

"What do you mean?" Nina asked, not liking the grin Katherine had on her face,

"Has Nick been here lately?" Katherine asked innocently,

"No he-oh God no Kat! That has not been happening and-you know what, I'm not even going to discuss anything like that with you," Nina said,

"Fine, so maybe you aren't being a little bad girl but I'll find out anyway. I always do," Katherine said biting into a piece of toast defiantly. The doorbell ringing allowed Nina not to answer that statement. Since Alfred was still trying to get their father to eat breakfast, Nina decided to get the door. She got up, expecting it to be a package or some old girlfriend or some fangirl who somehow found the Manor...not for there to be a little girl standing on the front step,

"Um...who the hell are you?" the girl asked,

"Who the hell am I, who the hell are you?" Nina asked, the girl looked around eight with wavy black hair and startling blue eyes,

"I'm here with a letter to some guy named Bruce Wayne,"

"You live in Gotham, Bruce Wayne isn't 'some guy' to anyone here," Katherine stated looking over Nina's shoulder at the girl,

"What gave that away?" the girl asked, referring to the fact that she lived in Gotham,

"The way you stand...plus the scar on your wrist," Nina responded,

"Humph, you noticed. Got it when someone tried to mug me,"

"What are you doing here and why do you need to see our father,"

"I dunno, I was told to give him this," the girl said, pulling out a letter,

"By who?"

"My mother," Katherine and Nina looked at each other,

"ALFRED!" they both yelled,

"I'm coming, no need to yell and why do you have the door open it's freezing out-oh my," the butler stated staring down at the little eight year-old girl, "Best you come inside and out of the cold,"

"But-" Katherine started only to be cut off with an elbow to the ribs by Nina. The twins moved out of the way and let the little girl in. Alfred took the letter and instructed her to sit in the living room. Katherine and Nina sat down as well. They all sat in silence until Damian came into the room,

"What are you two sitting in here for?"

"We already had breakfast,"

"You got up before me? The world must be ending-who the hell are you?" Damian growled looking at the girl for the first time,

"Well I'd gladly tell you but I don't have a clue myself," Katherine said, crossing her arms, "We don't even know her name,"

"Helena," the girl said evenly, not looking away from the hostile glares both Katherine and Damian were giving her,

"She came with a letter for father," Nina said,

"How would an eight year-old know him?"

"I don't, my mother did," Helena said, a small smirk on her face. The three Waynes tensed at the word mother, after all, their mother was a bitch,

"Who are you really?" Damian asked menacingly,

"I'm your half-sister," Helena said,

"That's a bold statement to make," he replied, although Helena did sound sure of herself,

"You've heard of Selina Kyle right?" they all nodded, "She's my mother. And Bruce Wayne is-"

"Your father," Bruce said, suddenly in the room,

"Oh my God you've got to be kidding me! What's next! A secret brother locked in the attic named Jimbo! A sister who's a secret agent?" Katherine exclaimed sinking back into the seat cushions angrily, "You are horrible at being a fake playboy billionaire since apparently you are so good at it you have not _three,_ but _four_ illegitimate children and you're not even married!" She threw her pillow at Bruce before stomping out of the room,

"She took that surprisingly well," Nina said as Katherine suddenly stomped back into the room,

"I Went the wrong way," she growled,

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked, picking up the pillow she threw,

"Down, where else?" she replied,

"Not when there are guests, well long lost siblings, in the house,"

"She grew up with Selina Kyle. Who knows what she knows," Katherine sneered before brushing past him,

"Father, how can you be sure she's not lying?" Damian asked, glaring at Helena,

"She looks like Selina,"

"Tt, that's not very scientific," Damian muttered,

"The letter explained it all," Bruce said, "Where is she?" he asked Helena,

"I dunno," Helena said, "She was out one night and then she never came back. She was gone for a week and a half before I got a call from an unknown number with her voice telling me to bring a letter to Wayne Manor,"

"Did she say what she was doing that night?" Nina asked, trying to see what the girl knew,

"No," the girl stated, but Nina felt that Helena was lying,

"Shall I prepare a room for the little Miss?" Alfred asked,

"Yes, she'll stay with us until her mother comes back for her,"

"Tt, if she comes back," Damian muttered,

"Damian. Knock it off, Now," Bruce said angrily,

"Tt, whatever. I'll be 'downstairs' with Katherine," Damian said before disappearing down the hall. Bruce sighed,

"I need to get back to work, I'm sorry...Helena...we'll talk later,"

"That's fine. I'd expected something like this to happen," Helena said, looking down,

"Wait. Father!" Nina called, "Could I borrow a car? If Helena will be here for a while, she'll need some new clothes,"

"Fine, be back soon though," Bruce said,

"Probably not going to happen, but we'll try," Nina said, taking Helena's hand in hers and walking out the door.

Once outside Helena tugged her hand out of Nina's,

"I don't need you to hold my hand, I'm no baby," Helena stated,

"Really? You're what, eight, and you've just found out that your father is Bruce Wayne," Nina said, as they walked down the road to where the cars were,

"Nine, and I knew he was my father far longer than anyone knew I existed," Helena said,

"And you never came until now?" Nina asked,

"There wasn't a need to,"

"I once thought that too,"

"Your mother probably loved you. Mine loved me but she was never around,"

"My mother was a bitch, an abusive bitch at that," Nina said, "I'm better off here than with her," the world is better off with me here than with her somewhere in it, Nina thought silently to herself,

"Guess even the princesses of Gotham have their sob stories," Helena snarked,

"Well your a princess now too, you might as well enjoy it," Nina said, holding up the credit card she pick-pocketed off Bruce,

"Won't he be mad?" Helena asked, forgetting her angst,

"He won't give the bill a second glance," Nina assured her. Helena smiled like only a Wayne could...with a smirk as they both got in the car.

A/N: Yay! Helena is in this story now! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is this coming Tuesday. Get excited again!

Also, REVIEW! And PM ME if you have any questions!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

Enjoy!

Chapter: 3

"Are you even allowed to sit in the front seat?" Nina asked Helena. She wouldn't know seeing as she's been driving since she was eight,

"You tell me,"

"You can drop the tough girl act," Nina said,

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Helena said, pouting slightly and looking out the window as they slugged through traffic. They had already been shopping and were now making their way back to the Manor,

"Okay then. What gives, why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything,"

"I've been taught to detect a lie and you little sister, are lying," Helena sighed and looked up at her,

"I miss my mommy," she said. Helena sounded sad and scared at the same time, "She just left and didn't say goodbye and now I'm stuck with some man I barely know and his three kids, where two of them seem like they want to kill me in my sleep and let me tell you, I've had enough of that this past week,"

"You'll get to know father, he's not that bad, trust me. Also, we're not his only kids...he has three other boys who are adopted and what do you mean by you've had enough of people trying to kill you?"

"I was home alone for a week in Gotham City, you tell me what about that scenario sounds happy and fun,"

"Point taken, you knew who Bruce was to you...you could've come to us,"

"No, I needed to make sure," Helena said, pulling her knees to her chest up on the seat,

"Make sure of what?"

"Make sure that she really wasn't coming back...this isn't the first time she'd been gone a while...she'd only send me away if there was any danger she thought I needed protecting from,"

"What kind of danger?" Nina asked, again trying to see if she knew of her mother's nightly adventures,

"Can we stop at my house really quick? I know a shortcut to it," Helena asked, ignoring the question. Nina frowned but then sighed,

"Okay, but make it quick. It'll be dark soon since we stopped for lunch break while shopping. Father will be worried,"

"It will be quick. Why do you call him father? That's way to formal," Helena questioned, making Nina sigh,

"Well that's a long story..." she started.

. . .

"We really shouldn't be going down this way," Nina said as she followed Helena uncertainly down a definitely sketchy alleyway in Gotham. They really shouldn't be there, Waynes had bad luck in alleyways,

"Relax scaredy-pants, it's right here,"

"You live here?"

"Well mommy hasn't really been here to pay the bills or keep the place nice," Helena said, moving away a board from a broken window, "Plus some kids were playing baseball in this alley a few days ago and I have no clue how to fix a window,"

"Um, I'll just wait out here then," Nina suggested as Helena weaseled her way into the apartment without a glance back,

"So what do you need from here?" Nina asked as Helena started to come out again,

"Just stuff,"

"What kind of stuff specifically?" Nina asked,

"Yeah, what kind of stuff?" a voice asked from behind them. They both whirled around to face two idiots, one with a gun the other a switchblade,

"You've got to be kidding me," Nina said, slipping into a fighting stance,

"We don't want any trouble, we just want to see what's in that box," the goon on the left said. Helena glared at him,

"No," she said, for a nine year-old who's mother just recently vanished and who now has to live with complete strangers, she didn't seem scared in the least bit,

"Now, now, I'm asking nicely, you don't want me to ask rudely now do you? 'Cause I get mad then I get rude and you don't want to see me mad,"

"No, you don't want to see me mad," Nina snarled, launching forward and redirecting the aim of the gun with her left hand while punching the goon with her right. She heard Helena drop her box, Nina prayed that the switchblade guy would go after her not Helena. Nina twisted the guy's gun hand till he yelped and dropped the gun. She then flipped backwards and swiped his legs out from underneath him. She ended that battle with a swift kick to the side of the head. To her right she heard a grunt, a snap and a loud crack followed by a scream of pain. Whirling to see if Helena was alright she was shocked to see Helena standing behind the goon. He was on his knees, the arm with the blade in it twisted behind his back his elbow bent in an awkward angle. Nina blinked at Helena in slight awe,

"Whoa, how did you do that?"

"I kicked the back of his knee snapping his tendons and just twisted his arm behind his back, an elbow to his elbow joint took the fight right out of him. Just like mommy taught me," Helena said, sounding proud,

"Wow, I guess-"

"Nina look out!" Helena cried, turning Nina saw the guy with the gun stand up, just as the other goon stumbled to his feet and out of Helena's grip. Sensing she was seconds away from being in a cross-fire and mentally scarring her sister for life Nina ran at the gun wielding goon sliding and getting his feet knocked out from under him just as he fired. The bullet missed Helena but hit the other guy. He fell dead to the ground. Unfortunately Nina slammed the goons head into the ground forcing him to let go of the gun and on instinct she grabbed the gun before it went off from hitting the ground,

"Oh my God! He's dead!" Helena cried eyes wide,

"I know-I'm sorry you had to see-"

"And the police will think you did it and find out you're Bruce Wayne's daughter!" Helena cried, whispering the last part and pointing at the gun in Nina's hand,

"Damn, you're right," Nina whispered,

"What do we do? Call the police?" Helena asked,

"Not yet," Nina said, an idea forming. She took a rag from Helena's box and wiped the gun with it, then carefully she placed it back in the unconscious goon's hand, "There, no one will know we were ever here,"

"Isn't that illegal?" Helena asked,

"I don't care about the legal system whatsoever, and besides is what your mother does legal?"

"She's an anti-hero, not a complete criminal," Helena said defensively,

"Whatever you say kiddo. I take it you know what our father does at night?" Nina asked as the two started walking out of the alleyway,

"I do," Helena said, "Why else would mommy never stop talking about him," Nina laughed as she went to make the police a call from the pay-phone,

"C'mon, let's get you home," Nina said, "And don't tell father a word about the alleyway,"

"My lips are sealed," Helena said, smiling slightly.

A/N: just to clarify things, Gotham and the world don't know about Nina or Katherine yet. Bruce managed to keep them a secret. PM me if there are any questions! Next chapter next tuesday!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another lovely chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

Chapter: 4

Nina and Helena arrived at the manor in record time considering the traffic they went through,

"How was shopping?" Bruce asked,

"Busy," Nina said, "Most of this stuff's for her,"

"I want my credit card back," he said, not looking amused,

"I thought you said he wouldn't notice?" Helena whispered,

"He usually doesn't," Katherine said, smirking as she walked out of the kitchen, apple in hand, "That and I reminded him to check his pockets,"

"Snitch," Nina growled, clenching her hands, Katherine stuck her tongue out and left the room. Nina sighed and handed her father the card, "I was just trying to make Helena feel welcome,"

"I know, but next time, ask," Bruce said,

"Which room is mine?" Helena asked in a small voice, nervousness obvious in her posture,

"Alfred can show you," Bruce said, gesturing to the old man,

"Oh, okay," she replied, clearly disappointed by something, and Nina knew what that was. Helena picked up her bags and started after the butler. When they left Nina turned to glare at her father,

"What was that?" she demanded,

"What was what?"

"That, just then? Handing her off to Pennyworth!" Nina exclaimed, "Damian and Katherine are already giving her the cold shoulder, she doesn't need you as well!"

"She may not be here that long. Selina will be back for her and it's better that she doesn't get attached-"

"Attached? She's a child! They're supposed to connect with their parents! Not be nervous to even talk to them!"

"It's also about what we do at night-"

"She already knows," Nina said, "Her mother is Catwoman, and her father is the world's greatest detective...she's smart and figured it out. Plus her mother taught her a few things,"

"You told her and how did you figure that out?" Bruce demanded,

"No, she told me. She had known for a while," Nina said,

"Still, her mother will come back and...and she will go back with her mother and forget all about me,"

"No she won't, not if you get to know her. Not if you make her knowing you matter. She's your daughter, she wants to spend time with you. She wants to play games and call you daddy. She wants to grow up with you in her life. I know I wanted that when I was little...she has an opportunity I wasn't allowed and you're walking away from it? You need to try father," Nina said. She had never admitted to wanting that, not to anyone but herself and now her father, but he needed a push, "Go spend time with your daughter, also make Katherine and Damian nicer to her," Nina stated, starting for the door and putting her scarf on,

"Where are you going?"

"Out, with Nick," she said,

"It's late..."

"Father, I'm trying to have a semi-acceptable social life...ya know normal people stuff,"

"Well then since you're acting like a normal person, you'll have a curfew. Ten o'clock sharp," Bruce said,

"So that I can go out as Tigress as soon as I get back?" Nina asked, "I could easily go on patrol with Nick..."

"Back by ten," he stated, narrowing his eyes,

"Sure-a-thing," she said, saluting him before she left the house heading for the car.

. . .

"Nina, Nina? _Nina!"_ Nick called as Nina started nodding off into her burger,

"Wha-?" Nina asked, blinking sleepily at her boyfriend,

"You were about to fall face first into your dinner," he said, smiling at her,

"I'm sorry. It's been a long week, what were we talking about again?"

"We were talking about the future," Nick stated, rolling his eyes, "Mighty out there futures at that,"

"What's out there about college?"

"Oh, so now you remember what we were talking about?"

"Photographic memory remember?"

"And yet you asked me what we were talking about?"

"That has nothing to do with what we were talking about," Nina said, smiling softly at him, "Do you want to go to college?"

"I do, but I haven't been to any high school, I haven't taken SATs or got any credits, and I can't afford it. I can barely afford the apartment I'm living in,"

"Is it because you had to pay for a new microwave?" Nina asked,

"...yes," he said, frowning while looking embarrassed,

"Money is non-issue. I have a billionaire for a father,"

"I already told you, I don't want your money. I can do this on my own...eventually,"

"Nick, if I get you the money, not from my father, would you consider it?" Nina asked. He was eighteen and technically beyond a senior education-wise he could go if he wanted. All he had to do was take the right tests and the rest Bruce can take care of, "My father will have to take care of some things to get you to be none sketchy, but that's all I promise. You can go to Gotham University and in a year, I'll be there too,"

"Sketchy? Me? You make me laugh," Nick stated rolling his eyes. Nina smiled, giving him a kiss,

"Would you go if I got you the money?"

"I probably will...but how are you planning to come up with tuition money by next year without your father's help?"

"That's for me to worry about," Nina said,

"That's what I'm worried about,"

"I can't die Nick, I'll be fine," Nina reminded him,

"Are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really fine? It's obvious you haven't been sleeping well, or at all," Nina sighed,

"Yes, I know and I'm handling it. I will get some sleep. I will be alright,"

"But you aren't alright now?" Nick asked, sounding concerned,

"I nearly died for real Nick. I was a prisoner trapped in my own body for four days. I could hear everything you guys said, I could tell that you all gave up hope,"

"I didn't-" Nick started,

"You did. And that's okay. But it was scary, even for me and I don't usually admit fear. But it's something I need to handle alone," Nina said, cupping his face with her hand,

"Okay," Nick said, grabbing the hand on his face and holding it there, "You know if you want...I could sneak into the manor if you need someone to cuddle with to help you sleep,"

"I don't think my father will like that,"

"I don't hear a no,"

"Maybe,"

"So I'll sneak in after patrol tonight," Smiling Nina looked at her watch,

"Ugh, I have to go,"

"Why, it's only nine-thirty?"

"Father enforced a curfew," she said, giving him a parting kiss before leaving their favorite burger joint, yes, the one where she discovered her new ability. Turns out they had very good burgers there afterall. She had half an hour before freedom on patrol, she needed to make a few calls to get Nick's money.

A/N: Assassins trying to make an honest living and go to college! The world is ending! Ahhh! Sorry, had to add that. Next chapter next week same day. REVIEWS WELCOME!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

Chapter: 5

Nina stood on a building rooftop secluded by shadows, waiting for the person she called to show. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but it will be worth it to help Nick get to college. Nina was in her Tigress guise. A black long sleeved Kevlar top that protected her torso and dark grey kevlar infused leggings. Dark grey combat boots were laced tight on her feet. Two katanas were strapped to her back. She also had a dark grey utility belt and leg band. Her hood was attached to the back of her uniform and was up covering her face as she stood waiting for the person she was meant to meet. People had started calling her Tigress when they noticed the grey slashes going down the back of her suit that looked like tiger stripes, courtesy of Nina trying to do her own laundry.

Katherine's suit was in a lot of ways like her's, the only difference was the red instead of the grey. The press call her Lynx, weird names considering they were members of the Bat family, but the press will name heroes what they want to name them. They also see Nina and Katherine act as if they are not really a part of the Bat clan. They don't have the insignia on their suits and they carry swords. They're also older and work on their own while the dynamic duo work together.

Nina had arrived home just in time for patrol and she had managed to convince Bruce to let her take a sector alone. She'd dealt with all the crimes there after she handled this,

"So the assassin heir becomes a hero vigilante instead," a voice said from the shadows. Out stepped a young woman wearing a League of Assassins tunic, armor and weapons. A cloth covered her mouth and nose,

"Nadia," Nina said, smiling slightly despite herself,

"Why have you summoned me?" Nadia demanded,

"You owe me for that treasonous thing I covered up for you. I said I didn't want anything in return at the time, I've changed my mind,"

"That was ages ago. I don't have to take orders from you, you're an outcast, you burden me no longer,"

"I can still tell my grandfather what you did. He may not want to trust me, but he would believe me,"

"You wouldn't dare go to him,"

"Do you want to test me? Do you want to take that risk Nadia?" Nina demanded,

"The Al Ghul traits are very present in you young hero, no matter how hard you try to repress it," Nadia hissed, "Go to the League, confess my crimes, see if they believe you, see if I care,"

"Nadia, I'm not asking you to do much...I'll even give you some of what I ask for,"

"What is it you are asking me to do?" Nadia asked, now interested,

"You sound like you are interested, even like you care," Nina said, smirking,

"Do you want my help or not?" Nadia demanded,

"You are so predictable,"

"I'm leaving if you don't tell me what you want soon," the assassin threatened,

"Okay, I need you to-" Nina didn't get to finish her sentence, a dagger came out of nowhere and hit Nadia in the throat. She fell to the ground dead. Cursing, Nina pulled out a batarang while slipping into a defensive stance. Circling around, trying to see where the dagger came from.

When the attack came, she didn't see it coming. A jab to the face, kick to the side and swipe to the feet, knocking Nina hard onto the concrete rooftop, gasping for breath,

"You've gotten sloppy, little killer," a familiar voice said,

"Lady Shiva?" Nina asked in disbelief, "Why did you kill Nadia?" Lady Shiva may be an assassin, but she did have morals...in a way, and despite the slight hatred…Nadia was a friend…okay, more Katherine's friend than Nina's,

"She was treasonous. Your mother discovered what she did and put out a hit. Poor girl didn't even know until I pounced. I was tailing her and she led me unknowingly to you," Shiva stated simply. The woman stepped into the light, her black hair shoulder length with her signature red and black outfit in place,

"You going to bring me back to them?" Nina asked, getting slowly to her feet, her body on guard and tense,

"No. I was going to do my job and leave, but then I noticed something,"

"And what's that?"

"You're tired,"

"So?"

"You are sloppy because of it. How much sleep have you had?"

"Why would you care?"

"I may not, but you should. You know your body is a temple, you're not treating it right,"

"I did have a burger for dinner," Nina admitted,

"That's not what I meant. You are not like any other person, you are unkillable...immortal. You do know what that means?" Nina remained silent,

"I have heard of the acolytes mistake that nearly cost you your life...but your body allowed you to survive. That can't be all that is haunting your mind,"

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about," Nina snarled, feeling her anger rise,

"No, I know exactly what I'm talking about and you know it. You aren't afraid of dying. You're afraid of surpassing everyone you care about. You're brothers, your new sister, your father...your boyfriend. You thought this over and over again during your imprisonment in your own body. You and your sister are the first immortals to walk the earth successfully. No insanity or side affects or slight facial deformation like the Talons, other than pain you are as you were before. That means you can't die of sickness, poison...even old age. You'll stay the same…young and beautiful while everyone around you grows old. That's your fear, that's keeping you up at night...that is your burden," Lady Shiva said.

Nina stared at the assassin who had once served on her mother's private elite of assassins, who had once helped trained her, eyes wide. Nina would rather not admit it, but she was shaking. Lady Shiva could see that all, know all that? Nina had known what being immortal meant, Katherine hadn't given it a single thought, but Nina, she couldn't get it off her mind. It haunted her, but she kept trying to ignore it,

"I've only made matters worse haven't I? Nonetheless, acknowledging your fear is the first step to overcoming it. I will make amends by helping you achieve what you want," Lady Shiva stated, "What do you require?"

"I need access to my inheritance from the League, or at least enough to help get my boyfriend through college,"

"That is all you need?" Nina nodded, "It will be done by this week's end. I'll contact you when the drop off time is decided,"

"Thank you,"

"Have courage little killer," Lady Shiva said before vanishing into the night. Shaking her head and forcing herself to focus on not killing the criminals she needed to take out tonight before soaring through the night.

. . .

Nina found herself on the same rooftop in less than an hour. Batman crouched next to Nadia's body. She really should've gotten rid of it...but she had forgotten and she didn't have time for that. Disposing bodies took forever…not that she'd know of course. Katherine and Damian finally arrived,

"Is that a League assassin?" Damian asked,

"That's Nadia!" Katherine exclaimed, "Isn't she that woman you blackmailed or something?" Nina glared at her,

"Yes..."

"Who killed her?" Damian asked,

"Someone used this to do the deed, but left no fingerprints," Batman said, holding up Shiva's dagger, all eyes flitted to Katherine,

"I didn't kill her! Just because I know her, doesn't mean I killed her! She is…was my friend," Katherine exclaimed. All eyes flitted over to Damian,

"I was on the other side of Gotham with Batman, there's no way I could've been over here!" all eyes glanced over to Nina,

"I didn't kill her," it was true,

"But were you expecting her to be here? You were apparently blackmailing her," Bruce stated,

"No," she knew lying was stupid, but she really just wanted to go home for the night...she might even take up Nick's offer on a cuddle buddy night,

"Did you see who did it?"

"Well, sort of,"

"Who did it?" Katherine asked, narrowing her eyes,

"Lady Shiva..."

"What! And you didn't stop her!"

"Well, she was here and then she danced through the shadows and...poof! Gone!"

"Poof? Really Nina?" Katherine stated, shaking her head,

"Fine, she used a smoke bomb and disappeared…that's basically poofing!"

"Why was she here to kill Nadia? Why was Nadia even here in the first place?" Katherine demanded, "I mean, Shiva doesn't kill without reason and Nadia wouldn't come here without a reason,"

"You know Lady Shiva?" Bruce asked,

"Yeah, she helped trained us,"

"Add that to the list of assassins you've trained with and have known," Damian muttered, "She must've seen you Nina. Wouldn't she have come for a chat?"

"I would've tried to catch her if she did," Nina said,

"Nope! That's a lie, you would've let her go! That also meant you were at this rooftop," Katherine exclaimed,

"No, I was not! I had to jump over to this one yes, but I didn't see the body!" Nina said. Oh man she was lying way too much,

"Bullshit!" Katherine exclaimed, "You were up to something!"

"No I wasn't! You're just trying to get father to see me as the bad guy!"

"No, that's just impossible for miss goodie-two-shoes!" Katherine yelled,

"That's enough out of you!" Bruce snarled before Nina could respond, "If you two can't cooperate, me and Robin will finish patrol alone and you two will go home,"

"But she started it!" They both cried,

"Home now!" Bruce snarled, "And don't even think about skipping the manor and heading back out into the city. I'm telling Agent A that you're heading back," with that said, Batman and Robin both left the rooftop,

"Way to go Nina, you've ruined my night full of punching bags," Katherine growled before swinging away. Sighing, Nina followed her sister back home.

Once she arrived in the cave she quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a navy tank-top before heading back up to her room. Katherine had changed and slammed her door before she had arrived, as Helena informed her. The little girl was at the computers now, playing games trying to stay up until Bruce and Damian arrived back.

Apparently Helena and 'daddy' had bonded over the time while Nina had been on her date. That made Nina feel better about Helena becoming part of their family, sure Katherine and Damian weren't helping that seeing as they were constantly snubbing Helena and being just plain mean to her. Helena was clearly distressed by the fact, but she kept her head on straight and held high...she was a Wayne after all, and Wayne's always powered through.

Although she still had that one fear growing inside her. The fear of watching everyone she loved grow old around her and die, she seriously didn't think she would sleep that night. The constant anxiety and distress caused by that stupid thought her brilliant mind kept circulating created nightmares that left her worried and scared for the ones she loved. After making a call she waited, pacing her room until a shadow perched on her thin windowsill which she opened for her late night visitor,

"You are outie in the morning alright?" Nina told Nick as they both snuggled under the covers of her purple sheeted bed,

"Sure a thing, remember, you need a snuggle buddy for nightmares all you need to do is call," Nick reminded her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. Resting her head on his muscled torso, she smiled to herself,

"I'm lucky you have you as my snuggle buddy," she murmured into Nick's chest. She could feel him chuckling as she slowly drifted off to sleep, hopeful that the nightmares would be kept at bay thanks to her awesome boyfriend.

. . .

Nina shot up in her bed, breathing heavily looking around the dark room widely. She nearly shrieked when arms wrapped themselves around her waist,

"What happened? Nightmare?" Nick murmured sleepily into her ear,

"Yeah, yeah," Nina said, still rocked from her dream,

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked, sounding more awake,

"No,"

"Let me rephrase that, you should talk about it. Or at least what's bothering you that's causing the dreams,"

"No," Nina insisted again, Nick frowned,

"It'll just keep getting worse if you don't talk about it," he said,

"How do you know?"

"I've had the kind of nightmares you're having,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the ones that come periodically after a fear is brought up that you constantly think or worry about,"

"You seriously have nightmares?"

"Yeah, and I found someone to talk to about them and they mostly went away. So you should tell me about them," Nina shook her head slowly. Nick huffed out a sigh and leaned his chin on her head, "Fine, then I'll tell you about mine, maybe that'll loosen that tongue of your's," and he did. He told her about his nightmares of the fire his uncle started to get Nick away from his parents while also trapping them inside. Nick had seen and heard the whole thing. His uncle dragged him away from the house's charred remains and brought him to the League of Assassins, his time with his uncle was far from pleasant...he had nightmares about his uncle too. Nick also had nightmares about killing his uncle. She didn't understand why that would be a nightmare, but it was Nick who had refused to kill anyone the League forced him to with varying consequences each time. His fears were his own, and he was sharing them with her...he trusted her enough to talk about the things that scare him the most,

"Who did you find to talk to about it?" Nina asked sleepily, slightly lulled by the rhythmic beat of is heart so close to her ear,

"Nyssa...surprisingly,"

"My aunt?" Nina asked confused,

"Yeah, before she, you know left the League to do some stuff for Ra's or whatever the reason was she left. She helped kind of," Nina nodded, yawning while glancing at the clock next to her bed, "You should talk...it'll make them more bearable, I promise," Nick said, holding her close and rocking from side to side slowly. Nina sighed and disentangled his arms from around her and faced him,

"Nick, I can't die,"

"I know that...is that what's bothering you?"

"I'm immortal, do you know what that means?"

"You can't die," he said,

"It means nothing can kill me Nick,"

"Yes...does that scare you?"

"No...but that also means things like illness and poison can't kill me...not even old age," she said, she waited to let that sink in,

"But that means..."

"That means that when you're sixty...I'll still look seventeen," Nina said, biting her lip to keep the fearful tears she felt burning her eyes from falling,

"Nina, don't think like that. Your father will find a way to reverse this, then you'll live a long happy life with me...or heaven forbid, without me-"

"Like there's anyone like you," Nina said with a watery smile. Nick gave her a quick kiss before continuing,

"-And you'll live a normal happily ever after,"

"But it's in our blood Nick, there's no way to change that...you could drain us...but there's not enough blood to replenish it, plus it's dangerous. If there is a cure, the only person who'd most likely have it is Ra's and he'd never give it to us,"

"Well then...either we find a way to make you mortal again...or...or we find a way to make _me_ immortal...because there is no way I'm going to let you live forever with just Katherine for company," Nina cracked a smile,

"You'd do that for me? How would we do that?"

"We'll figure it out...preferably in the morning when I can actually think," Nina chuckled and gave him a nice long kiss that left them both breathless,

"Thank you," she said before snuggling up close and drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Awwww! Nick and Nina are so cute! How many people out there like them together? I just want to know! REVIEW and PM me if you have any questions or concerns! Next chapter next week!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am super sorry this came up a day late! I tried to get onto my account and this stupid error thing popped up no matter what I did. It wouldn't even let me log out and back in. :| Here's a new chapter. Sorry again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

Chapter: 6

Nick had left early in the morning when Nina got up, she quickly got dressed and slipped into the cave. She wanted to see if Bruce had really gotten anywhere in finding a way to reverse what Ra's did to them. Nina still could and couldn't believe that they will never die, it's not natural and it's not a way for someone to live their life. Logging onto the computer she quickly disabled the security features that were in place from patrol the other night. When there aren't enough people for there to be anyone on 'monitor duty' they lock the computers down...although Helena had been playing games on it the night before...how she'd gotten past the security measures is something Nina bookmarked in her encyclopedia-like brain to ask later. Cracking her back and fingers she got to work.

Nina was researching a source about a miracle mixture when Katherine and Damian came down into the cave, both looking equally guilty of something. Turning to face them Godfather style, Nina tried her best not to glare at them,

"What did you do?"

"Well, in retrospect...we should've seen this coming," Damian started,

"Seen what coming?"

"Um...well you know how we weren't really being...er...nice to Helena?" Katherine stated, "We kinda took it too far..."

"Please don't tell me you've killed her," Nina groaned, smacking her forehead with her hand,

"What no! We went far but not that far!" Katherine exclaimed, "We said some pretty harsh things, things that I don't really remember and one thing led to another and she sprinted to her room...most likely in tears..."

"So go apologize! I'm busy!" Nina stated, turning back around,

"Tt, listen to us Nina. We went back to her room to...um...make amends for the things we said...and she was gone..." Damian said, fiddling with his hands. Nina whirled back around, eyes wide of disbelief and anger,

"Gone?" she half-whispered, half-hissed,

"Yeah," Katherine said, biting her lip,

"Gone?—She was _gone!"_ Nina yelled,

"We just said that," Katherine said,

"You mean to tell me that you two idiots were too busy snubbing her and being absolute brats about her being our half sister to realize that what you say impacted her in ways that assassins can't relate to thus causing her to run away, right under your noses?"

"Pretty much,"

"Yeah," Nina gripped the bridge of her nose in frustration, a headache forming right on her temple...thank you lack of sleep and idiotic siblings she thought sarcastically to herself, "Go out into Gotham and search every nook and cranny," she hissed, "One of you, I don't care who...is going to tell Bruce what _both_ of you did and said...there will be no trying to place the blame more on the other...you will take responsibility _equally,"_ Damian and Katherine glanced at each other and nodded,

"I'm going to search the area she used to live in and the middle class areas," she continued, "After you tell Bruce, call the others and search," Nina said, getting up and pulling on her dark purple jacket and black scarf. Then she grabbed her helmet and motorcycle, "I swear to God if she is hurt in any way..." she let the threat hang in the air before she shot off into the city. Right before she left completely she heard Damian mutter to Katherine, "I'll never admit this to her...but she's scary when she's angry,"

Nina smirked.

* * *

Nina was worried, she had checked Helena's first home, then the usual places Catwoman would usually steal from seeing as Helena's been missing her mother...no such luck. Gritting her teeth angrily she went to search other districts of Gotham turning up no leads or results. Helena didn't want to be found. Sighing she turned the bike around and headed back to Wayne Manor. The others were there as well, both with either a sad or angry face,

"Nothing? Not even a sighting?" Tim asked when he came back from where he was searching,

"Nothing. What did you guys say to her!" Dick demanded, "She's nine! Nine!"

"We were angry and...well let's face it, ganging up on her...but we didn't mean it!" Katherine yelled back,

"Whether you meant it or not you still said it. There's no difference," Bruce said, his voice calm but you could see the anger and disappointment in his eyes. Both Damian and Katherine looked away, frowning...no one liked getting the 'disappointed' look from their parent,

"Still no facial recognition from traffic cams," Barbara said from the computer, absentmindedly placing a hand on her bulging belly, "What is this about a 'miracle mixture?'" she added, looking at another part of the screen. Nina blushed and quickly closed the article,

"Nothing...just working on something," she said, though she could tell her father was staring at her calculatingly...he'd have questions later,

"Let's head back upstairs, I'll give Jim a call to start a search,"

"But they don't know about the rest of us yet," Katherine said,

"Well it's time they did," Bruce replied, "And why not by reporting one of my children missing as a way to get them noticed,"

"Yay, we get to be bombarded by the media circus," Katherine snorted,

"Well we wouldn't have to if some people had kept their mouths shut," Nina stated, crossing her arms once everyone had arrived in the living room. Barbara sat down next to Dick who put an arm around her,

"It would've been nicer to wait for the Gala to introduce the newest Wayne members," she mused,

"What Gala?" both Nina and Katherine asked,

"There's a police department fundraiser this weekend and sponsors for the departments are going to be there. Including Bruce Wayne and his family," Barbara replied,

"I forgot about that," Dick said, "The crowds are going to have a hassle though, none of you look alike. Different builds, bone structure, hair..."

"Not all of them are detectives," Katherine stated,

"Then it'll be the eyes that really unsettle them,"

"What's unsettling about our eyes?" Nina demanded,

"Well besides the strange gold eyes you two have. You each have different colored eyes Grey, and blue," Dick said, pointing first at Nina and Katherine, then at Damian, and then gesturing through the air for Helena,

"They'll peg you all as illegitimate," Tim said,

"We have more legitimacy than you ever will Drake," Damian sneered,

"They actually have a point, they'd never leave us alone if something like that leaked out or flowed out or even started through rumors," Nina said,

"We'll worry about that when it comes to the Gala, right now let's focus on the matter at hand," Bruce said, picking up the phone just as the doorbell rang. Everyone ran to open it and found the strangest and sweetest thing, Jason stood in the doorway, looking either really disgruntled or embarrassed with a small half smile on his face. Helena was perched on his back, piggy-back style giggling,

"Um...lose something?" Jason asked as he picked her up off his back and set her on the ground,

"How did you find her?" Bruce asked, kneeling in front of her to check her for any injuries,

"Well I hacked your frequencies when you went all bat-mode on her disappearance and decided to search on my own,"

"Thank you," Bruce said, looking Jason in the eyes for once,

"Whatever, see you around...maybe," he said before turning and leaving. Helena squirmed out of Dick's hug and ran over back to Jason, throwing her arms around him in a hug, which he awkwardly returned with a touch of a smile tugging at his lips,

"Thanks for the fun day!" Helena stated, before skipping back to everyone inside the manor,

"What did you do all day?" Tim asked, once the door was closed,

"We rode on a motorcycle and went rock climbing, and...and we went to the zoo!" Nina quirked an eyebrow,

"Who knew Jason could handle kids?" she asked,

"Well he did have to deal with us when he was with the League of Assassins..." Katherine reminded her twin. At the sound of Katherine talking Helena frowned,

"I just remembered why I left," she said, Katherine let out a deep breath,

"Okay...I'm not really good at this but...*SIGH*...I'm sorry for whatever I said back there...I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean it. You are my sister and you are my family," it was the best anyone was going to get out of Katherine,

"What she said," Damian said, everyone glared at him, but it was good enough for Helena she smiled and hugged them both and then skipped up to her room for bed. When she called for Bruce to read her a bedtime story he turned to Katherine and Damian,

"You two are both going to help Alfred clean this house tomorrow, that's your punishment,"

"Eh, I've had worse," Katherine said when he left,

"No, you've never had to clean with Alfred micromanaging," Tim said from his spot on the sofa, "Remember the mud-pie incident?" Dick shuddered,

"Never again," he said, "Wasn't that Jason's fault?"

"I don't really remember...but I think we got blamed for it,"

"Looks like the Waynes will be coming to the Gala after all," Barbara said.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!

PS - I figured out how to get the breakline in! YAY! It was so simple I feel stupid I didn't realize how to insert it before.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I posted it a bit late, but it's still up on time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

Chapter: 7

Nina paced one of Gotham's rooftops impatiently, Lady Shiva had contacted her about the money she had asked for saying to meet her that night. It was a few minutes before she said she'd arrive, Nina was worried that Shiva had betrayed her...not that it mattered...Shiva couldn't kill her. Batman, Lynx and Robin were patrolling elsewhere and she'd warned them she was going on radio silence to do a stealth scout. Batman had tried to get her to wait for backup but she refused...it was normal for her to do so, she preferred to do patrol on her own anyway,

"Very punctual Little Killer," Lady Shiva noted as she appeared on the rooftop. A chest was in her arms, "I've come with what you've asked for,"

"That's a pretty big box," Nina mused,

"I calculated the appropriate amount of money it would require for four years of college, lodging charges, book payment and abroad travel expenses if any. It really adds up,"

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this," Nina stated as she picked up the heavy chest and looked inside,

"I owe you just as much as Nadia owed you," Lady Shiva said, "Debts have to be paid...even if they were pretty much nothing to begin with,"

"Then you wouldn't mind doing two more favors for me?"

"That depends on what you ask. I am not a herald, Little Killer," Nina ignored the nickname as usual,

"One is just to drop off the chest in my room at the manor that I'm pretty sure most of the League and you know of,"

"Done. And the other?"

"I need information. My grandfather created us-immortals, he had some ideas of the facts and risks that came with what he was trying to accomplish, I need to know what that is. I need to know our limits, what our physical features will be like if we never die, can we find a safer way to create another person immortal like us...and finally...if there's a cure," Lady Shiva looked at Nina, a calculating look,

"That is quite a lot you ask for. But you are smart to be curious, how unlike your sister you are. But are you sure you are asking the right questions?"

"I'm positive,"

"Do you really want a cure? You are a very reckless person, as is your sister. You two don't have as much of the restraint your father has...it'll end badly,"

"It doesn't matter whether or not I want a cure, I just need to know it's out there, somewhere...so I can sleep knowing that this doesn't have to be permanent, so that this will stop haunting me,"

"And so that you will obsess over where it is? How to make it, if it will work? Things like this turn into more and more of a burden...choose wisely what you want to know,"

"And I told you, that is what I want to know!" Nina exclaimed,

"Very well, after I tell you what I find out, I am done running your little errands,"

"Deal," Nina said, opening the chest again and tossing Shiva a small bag of golden coins, "Compliments for putting up with me,"

"You're generous Little Killer," she replied, pocketing the bag and lifting the chest into her arms again, "But I know you only did that to prevent me from stealing from you as I carry out your second favor," Nina shrugged,

"Whatever you believe," she said as Lady Shiva vanished into the night. Turning her comm back on she started on her way looking out for any gangs or robberies or crazies to kick the living daylights out of, "I'm back," she said as she swung on her line,

"So was anything going on?" Katherine asked, conversationally,

"Going on where?" Nina asked,

"You know the sketchy operation you were checking out?"

"Oh, that...is Batman and Robin online or are they just brooding?" Nina asked,

"They're in the middle of something," Barbara said from the cave's comm set. Since she was pregnant she was operating from the cave under her old guise of Oracle,

"Oh, well it was a bust,"

"Really? Usually you're good at picking out bad guys," Damian finally said,

"I'm just having an off day," she replied shrugging as she landed on a rooftop,

"Shush, I think I've got something," Katherine said,

"You could just turn off your comm," Nina said,

"Hold position, we're making our way to you," Batman said,

"No, they're on the move, I'm going—" Katherine started, but her sentence turned into a yelp with a sound of a thud and labored breathing,

"Lynx? Lynx!" Bruce yelled into the comms, making Nina wince,

"I'm heading over," Nina said, starting to worry when Katherine didn't reply. She shouldn't have been too worried, but they don't know their limits, what if a goon got a lucky hit? Biting her lip she hurried her jumping and swinging as she made her way to her sister.

. . .

Nina got to Katherine first, and kinda wished she hadn't. Katherine was slumped against the building that covers the stairs, a spear through her middle. She was un-moving with her eyes closed,

"My God...what happened?" Nina asked kneeling next to her sister as Batman and Robin arrived,

"She was attacked from behind," he said, crouching down to prop Katherine forward. She suddenly choked and tried to gasp for air, but it came out as a wheeze. Katherine's eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly. A scream echoed from somewhere in the city, "Robin, go and check that out,"

"But..."

"Now," sighing and grumbling, Damian, with one last glance at Katherine, he leapt off the building in search of the screamer. Once he was gone Bruce looked over to Nina, "Why is she waking up?" he asked, as Katherine's head lolled back froward until she jerked it back up as if to keep herself from falling asleep,

"I-I d-don't know," Nina stuttered, she had never stuttered before in her life, but this was taking her by surprise, Katherine didn't look comfortable. Katherine let out a whimper, it was the saddest sound Nina had ever heard Katherine make, it didn't compute, her sister should not be making that kind of noise,

"G-get i-it out," she rasped, eyes watering and leaking down her face as she looked up at their father. Bruce looked over at Nina, a look of shock obvious on his face. Katherine had never sounded like that, or looked like that ever in the entirety of him knowing them, never, "It hurts," she had never admitted pain either,

"Okay, we're going to get it out,"

"Do it now! Please!" Katherine didn't beg, it took all of Nina's willpower not to grab Katherine by the shoulders, shake her and yelling in her face 'who the hell are you and what have you done to my sister!' But instead Nina crouched behind her sister and grabbed the butt of the spear while Batman grabbed the base of the spearhead,

"It broke her spine," Nina warned, eyeing her sister warily, she knew first hand how painful it was for a spine to heal itself,

"Just do it," Bruce replied. Nodding, Nina pushed. Katherine gasped and took stuttering intakes of breaths to keep from screaming as they forced the rod out of her. Katherine fell to the side in a heap, a quaking heap. Bruce pulled her up and into his lap when she started spasming as her back healed. Nina could hear her whimper and cry out and she could hear every crack and creak as the bones repaired themselves. Batman held her, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words.

Nina looked on, shell shocked. In such a short time they were coming back from the dead faster, objects still in place Post-Mortem don't keep them dead anymore and they're healing faster, yet still insanely painful...it all became too much,

"I-I-I'm sorry...I-I-I j-just can't," Nina said and before she could change her mind or regret her decision, she turned and fled the scene. Bruce staring after her, his eyes bearing holes into her back.

. . .

Bruce stared after Nina as she fled back in the direction of the cave. He watched, ignoring Barbara's questions. Something was up with Nina, she was changing, she was different. But not so much a good change...something was scaring her. Something she wouldn't talk about or felt that she couldn't talk about. He'd noticed for awhile, hoping blindly that she'd just come to him to talk, but she'd been raised to deal with things like this on her own, or just ignore it completely...to get her to talk, he'd have to go to her.

Katherine's whimpering and crying had died down. He'd been worried out of his mind when he saw the spear, afraid that she was dead for real...ever since what almost happened to Nina a year ago, he'd always been afraid that after one slip up, one accident...they wouldn't wake up, that fear would never go away...but he's good at masking his emotions.

Fortunately the spear hadn't gone through her heart where they had been less experimental with. Pulling back a strand of her thick chestnut colored hair, much like her mother's, he saw that Katherine had fallen asleep. It was logical considering they always complained about being hungry and tired after coming back from the dead...something like what had just happened to her, had got to have been exhausting,

"Oracle, tell Nightwing to meet up with Robin and finish patrol. I'm heading in with Lynx,"

"Okay, but is she alright?"

"She will be, she's just tired out,"

"That's a relief—Nina what are you…doing here?"

"What happened?" Bruce asked as he stood picking Katherine up in his arms, careful not to wake her and grabbing the broken spear from the ground. He'd investigate who did this and why after he checked up on his daughters,

"Nina just stormed through the cave and locked herself up in her room...and I know that because I just hacked the hallway cameras that you, so like the paranoid man you are, installed," Oracle replied, he could almost see her rolling her eyes as she said that,

"Make sure she stays there, I need to talk to her when I arrive," he said, swinging to where the batmobile was located,

"Did they get in a fight or do something wrong?"

"No, but this discussion is way overdue,"

"What discussion?"

"The one about why she has been so on edge lately," Bruce placed Katherine gently down in the passenger seat and flipping over the car to the driver's side,

"So I'm not the only one who noticed?" Barbara said, "You should've done this a lone time ago, she's been up at five for months,"

"I've known, call it denial, I just don't like the fact that something is bothering my daughter and she doesn't feel inclined to talk to me about it,"

"Well hurry, I think she'll start flipping shelves and desks soon...she seems agitated...oh crap, got to go, Red Robin needs a hacker,"

"Remember—" Bruce started, checking Katherine's pulse just to make sure she was still alive, which he should've done a while ago,

"Tell Nightwing and Robin to finish patrol, I already did," Barbara said,

"Thank you," Bruce said, as he floored the gas pedal.

. . .

Nina was on the verge of a panic attack, or at least her knowledge of all things she'd ever read was telling her she was. She'd never had one before, never. Part of her wondered if what was happening to her was from the Lazarus Pits and she was going insane. Another part wanted to cry, scream and beat something up until she was her normal, level headed self. A final part would've been relieved about going insane because then she'd know what to do and what was wrong with her. She paced around her room relentlessly, trying to calm down but it wasn't working. She was angry, scared, confused and most of all tired. Nick had been a great snuggle buddy, but she still had trouble sleeping.

Every time she closed her eyes, flashes of every moment she died flew before her eyes, every time Katherine died. It was always painful, always bloody, always with the concerned and worried look in their father's eyes that he tried to hide. Was that all that was left for them? Just dying, dying and more dying? Was there no peace? No heaven, hell or whatever afterlife there was? Were they just stuck in a never-ending limbo of purgatory? Was there nothing to end their suffering when they died over and over again? A knock on the door startled her,

"Nina, can I come in?" it was her father,

"No!" Nina cried, rushing to hold the door in place before he could barge in on her and demanded answers,

"Why not? What's bothering you?" he asked, he sounded calm, but sounds can be deceiving,

"I don't know...it's just you wouldn't understand," Nina said, sliding down the door to the floor and leaning her head back against it, hugging her knees. She could hear Bruce doing the same on the other side, sensing that she wouldn't come out or let him in,

"You're looking for a cure," Nina could hear that it wasn't a question,

"Failing to find a cure," Nina said,

"Talk to me Nina," Bruce said,

"You wouldn't understand,"

"That's an excuse, even if I don't understand you can talk to me. Talk to me until I understand," he said, Nina sighed, blinking her eyes to keep tears back, she didn't want to do this,

"Is Katherine okay?" she asked instead,

"Yes. _Talk_ Nina,"

"We don't die dad," it was the first time she didn't say 'father' "Not ever, not once. And now we're waking up even when an object still in place...did you see the look on Katherine's face? Did you see her cry? Even in the worst of our fights, punishments and duels with the League and other teachers, she never cried once, neither did I,"

"They were trying to make you immortal through inhumane means," Bruce said, Nina laughed bitterly,  
"And look how well they succeeded now,"

"You're stalling, this isn't just what's bothering you,"

"You're right, it's not. We don't die...but you will, so will Dick, Barbara, Tim, Damian, Alfred...Nick...you'll all die. We won't. The definition of immortal is living forever, never dying or decaying...we will live forever dad...this isn't temporary...this isn't a hoax. All of you will die and I will watch, unable to do anything," Nina felt a tear escape and she wiped it angrily away. Bruce was quiet on the other side of the door, processing what she had just said, "And today, when I saw Katherine waking up still impaled and hurting...I, I just couldn't handle it knowing that that's our future, endless fighting and death because we'd never give up being heroes, even if the world has advanced beyond our need. It's who we are...but what we are is another thing...we're monsters...dying and coming back is not natural. I want to grow up, grow old, have kids and a good job...I don't want to spend endless lifetimes thinking about the family of warriors and heroes I once had," Bruce was still quiet and Nina had run out of descriptive words for what she wanted to say,

"That may be true," Bruce started from the other side, "we may grow old and die, while you and your sister stay the same. But that's life, as hard as it is...it's life. But when one life ends, another starts. We aren't your only family Nina, you have Barbara and Dick's child, maybe even children to watch as they grow up, you have Jason's and Tim's and Damian's and Helena's. Then you have their children and their children's children, on and on. Our names may change countless of times, but they'll all have the same origin and you'll know them and their families. They'll know you and your secret, and they'll still be your family,"

"R-really?" Nina hiccuped,

"Yes, there may be no cure, but that isn't entirely bad, there will be family everywhere you go...even your own,"

"But-but, I'm immortal?"

"Yes, you are. But you aren't undead, your body hasn't stopped working. I didn't think you of all people would believe in that immortal teen fiction crap,"

"I don't!" Nina cried, "...But I did think that,"

"Ra's Al Ghul is technically immortal as long as he uses the Pits, and he was able to have children, same with Talia. You were made immortal by the same stuff. You're fine for the future...way, way in the future," he added, Nina gave a small smile. She felt relieved, grateful and tired,

"Thank you," she said, opening the door and poking her head out, "that did help,"

"You're welcome, I'm always here when you need me," he said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the head before she shut the door and collapsed into bed, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while.

A/N: I wonder who got the jump on Katherine? You'll find out eventually, don't worry. Next chapter this coming Tuesday! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

Chapter: 8

Nina felt like she had only gotten an hour of sleep before she heard her door open again. A silhouette stood in the doorway,

"Nina?" Katherine's voice asked, raspy most likely because she had been crying before,

"Kat?" Nina asked, sitting up and blinking in the bright light from the hallway, "What are you-," Katherine didn't say anything, she shut the door and jumped into Nina's bed, throwing her arms around her crying. Nina was startled, she didn't think Katherine would do something like that, but she returned the hug,

"That was the worst death ever," Katherine sniffed after a while. Nina was still half asleep but she nodded anyway, "I woke up Nina! I freaking woke up! That's not supposed to happen, at least I don't think it's supposed to happen...is it?"

"I don't-"

"But I felt it! Every bone getting reset, every vertebrae snapping back into place, I could taste the blood in my mouth...even now! And when I woke up in the cave I couldn't sleep so, so-so I came here,"

Katherine said, wiping her eyes, "Do you have some water?" she asked, hiccuping. Smiling Nina reached over to her nightstand where her glass of water was,

"It's a few days old, but I think it's still okay to drink," she said,

"You're in a surprisingly good mood," Katherine said, placing the glass back on the stand,

"No, I'm not...not really at least," Nina said, lying back down on the bed,

"Hm," was all her twin said, copying her movements. They lay there like that for a few minutes, staring at the dark ceiling,

"Did you see who it was?" Nina asked,

"It was from behind, I have no idea who it was...I didn't even hear them,"

"They were good, too good...and they're still at large,"

"Great, some other threat that's ever present in our lives adding to the League of Assassins, the Court of Owls, and every villain in Gotham..." Katherine said bitterly, "Who knows who it was," Katherine sighed, and scrunched her nose angrily. It was quiet again for a moment,

"We don't die," Nina said finally,

"Yup,"

"Not ever,"

"That is generally the what the term immortal means,"

"And you're okay with that? I mean, we don't die ever, not even old age,"

"...I just try not to think about it," Katherine confessed,

"How? It's on my mind every second of the day,"

"You obsess over everything just like dad,"

"You call him dad?" Nina asked, momentarily distracted,

"Yeah, I was getting tired of calling him father," there was a momentary pause, both of them still lying on their backs, staring up at the sloped ceiling,

"It's more like we, me and him, obsess over everything we don't know. We hate not having answers to certain things and situations, so we try to find the answers to them,"

"And have you found the answers?" Katherine asked,

"I'm getting there...hopefully,"

"...do you think there's a cure?"

"I hope so,"

"...would you take it?"

"...I don't know...I guess it depends on if there is one,"

"What would Ra's do then?" Katherine asked, looking over at Nina,

"I don't know Kat, I just don't know," she replied, looking back.

A/N: Just some sibling bonding...sort of. Next chapter next Tuesday! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

Chapter: 9

"What the hell am I supposed to wear to a stupid gala?" Nina asked into her cell phone. Barbara was on the other end,

"A dress, what else?" she replied, amused,

"I don't own a dress," Nina huffed, crossing her arms, peering into her mess of a closet,

"Does-"

"No, I don't," Katherine sneered, stomping into the room, a scowl on her face,

"Oh, yeah I put the phone on speaker,"

"Clearly," Babs replied,

"You really need to clean your room," Katherine mused,

"Just because you're OCD about messes, doesn't mean I am,"

"You two are so different it's funny,"

"It's not really that funny," they both said, "Stop that," they both said at the same time again,

"No you stop it!" they said again, "Really?" they both groaned at the same time again,

"Whoa…that was creepy," Barbara said,

"Shut up," they both said again, "Grrr!"

"Just buy some dresses, you're Bruce Waynes daughters, it's not a problem. Buy some heels while you're at it," Barbara said chuckling,

"Heels? Like boot heels?" Katherine asked,

"No, I think she means party heels Kat," Nina said,

"Oh," Katherine said, "I'm really starting to hate this whole 'gala' thing,"

"I think everyone in this 'family' hates them, but we need to keep images up and you need to be known so you won't be locked in Wayne castle anymore,"

"And yet we have to go out and buy dresses," Katherine said rolling her eyes,

"Quit whining and do it. It'll be fun," Barbara said before hanging up,

"She has a weird definition of 'fun'," Katherine said, "So, you're going to get the dresses?"

"What? Why me?"

"You're less likely to kill someone,"

"Oh...right...yay me," Nina muttered, leaving the room to get the car keys and credit card from Bruce. Nina was really starting to hate gala's.

. . .

"Oh my God," Nina whispered, staring around the huge store, unsure of where to go first. It wasn't the small little store she'd taken Helena to, seeing as there weren't fancy dresses there, this one was huge, filled with nothing but dresses, and people...lots and lots of people. Walking up to a rack of dresses she started yanking hangers off and looking through them,

"Oh, no. Yellow is so not your color," a voice said behind her. Whirling around Nina found herself facing a girl around her age with bright green eyes and auburn colored hair pulled into two braids draped across her shoulders,

"What?" Nina asked, glancing down at what she had picked out,

"Yellow," the girl said, pointing at the bright yellow dress Nina had in her hands,

"There's a color for me?" Nina asked, not getting what she was talking about,

"Ya know, a color that works for your skin, hair and eye color? A color you like? A color that works...have you ever bought a dress before in your life?" she asked, eyes widening...if possible...even more. Nina bit her lip, then shook her head,

"Don't worry, you're not alone. I'm Willa by the way. I work here. I'll help you,"

"You seem to know a lot about dresses," Nina mused as Willa started putting the dresses she'd picked back,

"I've worked here for a while. I actually hate working here, even if it's only part-time. I'd rather work somewhere that has computers or something of the sort,"

"So you're smart?" Nina asked, slightly skeptic, as Willa dragged her to another part of the store,

"Don't sound so surprised!" Willa stated, "I'm a senior and I'm only sixteen,"

"Lucky,"

"Lucky? How's that lucky? I'm the youngest in the grade,"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does...you're home-schooled aren't you?" Willa asked as she picked up a dress, then shook her head and pulled out another one, "So what do you need a dress for?"

"A gala,"

"Rich...figures,"

"It's not a walk in the park," Nina said frowning, "In fact, it's kinda tiring,"

"Really? I would kill for enough tuition money for college,"

"I'm trying to get my boyfriend through college,"

"Really, how nice!" Willa exclaimed, smiling widely, Nina couldn't help but to do the same. Willa's bright behavior was infectious,

"Yeah, just don't say anything, it's a surprise,"

"I can't say anything, I don't know him," Willa said, rolling her eyes,

"...right...sorry,"

"Don't apologize. It's fine. And here I thought you were some snobby stuck up brat...guess I was wrong," Nina tried not to get angry. If she were Katherine, Willa would probably be dead, but Nina didn't mind, it felt almost normal to be talking to this girl, "What did you say your name was?" Willa asked, looking up from peering at dresses,

"Nikolina, but just call me Nina," she said,

"Cool name. It means victorious people,"

"Yes, it does,"

"Your mom must think her family is high and mighty,"

"I don't live with my mother,"

"Oh...sorry,"

"Don't be, I'm better off without her,"

"Okay...let's see what we have here," Willa said, gesturing to the dress she'd picked and put on an empty rack,

"I have to pick two...possibly three if my little sister doesn't have anything to wear,"

"Are you sure? These are pretty expensive," Nina gave her a look, "Right, you're loaded, never mind," Nina laughed before looking over the dresses,

"I like this one," Nina said, pointing at a purple one,

"Great choice, it's an Allegra K Scoop Neck Elastic Waist Chiffon Dress. I say a small for you,"

"I need one for my sister though,"

"How old is she?"

"Same age, she's my twin,"

"Wow twins," Willa said, "I've always wanted to know twins,"

"Well now you know one of a pair. I think she'd like this one," Nina said,

"That's a Gabby Skye Sleeveless Illusion Neck Fit and Flare Dress. Only comes in a gold color,"

"I think it'll do," Nina said,

"Okay then, let's ring it up," Willa said smiling. Going to the cash register Nina waited while Willa put in the prices of the dresses,

"So, I hope you don't mind me asking...but who's your folks? I mean, most of the rich people and their families are in the pictures for the papers, but I've never seen you," Nina bit her lip, debating what to say. She liked Willa, she was funny and for the first time Nina felt like she could actually make a friend that wouldn't betray her or use her or only be friends with her because she's Ra's granddaughter,

"Can you keep a secret?" Nina asked,

"Sure,"

"I'm Bruce Wayne's daughter," Willa's eyes widened,

"Seriously? No shit?"

"No shit,"

"That's amazing...I've always wanted to work at WE...but mom said to try and get a job that would actually let me work and get paid," Willa said smiling,

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love inventing things, think of it as a hobby," Willa said, Nina smiled,

"I think I can help with that,"

"Really? You're the greatest new friend ever!" Willa exclaimed and then gave Nina her phone number and vice versa,

"Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks for the dresses," Nina said before waving goodbye and walking out of the store.

A/N: Every Batfamily member needs a red-head best friend! Here's the dresses if you want to know what it looks like:

Allegra-Butterfly-Sleeve-Elastic-Chiffon/dp/B007WA4CQ4

dp/B00EZNNVPY?tag=freeprinonli-20

REVIEW! Next chapter next Tuesday!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello whoever is reading this story! I know there are a lot of people out there who love batman, you'll love this story too! Just stick with it! It's only just starting to get good!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Enjoy!

Chapter: 10

The next week was a lonely and awkward week. She continued to ignore Tim and Steph, which was hard. She had so much to tell them yet she also felt that she shouldn't tell them anything at all. She moved through classes, ignoring the strange and impressive knowledge streak she gained from her mysterious one year disappearance. The strange increase in speed came and went, but with it came a constant restlessness. She couldn't stay still, that bothered her. It bothered her so much that she decided to rejoin the gymnastics team just to have something active to do,

"C'mon coach, you have to let me back on the team," she said after school the day she decided to rejoin,

"I can't. You haven't been here for half of the practices, plus you've been missing for a year and returned with absolutely no memories. You can't rejoin, you don't remember the routines," Tori grit her teeth, she realized she often did this before she did something stupid and this time wasn't an excuse to that fact.

Without a second thought she marched over to the open uneven bars and pulled herself up onto the lower on. She then proceeded to do the whole routine from eighth grade on them, the only one she really remembered doing. She executed it perfectly and with ease. Liam, as she kept realizing, had been right when he said it was like riding a bike. Tori remembered everything she ever felt while doing gymnastics. Power, grace and strength. She felt the buzz from doing the almost impossible…she ate every minute of it up until she finally reached the end of the routine and dismounted. Landing firmly on the mat, feet planted solidly. The coach stared dumbfounded before glaring at her,

"Crowne. That was the stupidest thing a student on this team has ever done," he yelled,

"So I'm back on the team?" Tori asked, noting Olivia and Zoe's dual sneers and glares,

"You're back on as an alternate. No competing until I say it's okay or we need another member. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Tori said, saluting like a soldier. Gritting her teeth again as a snippet of a memory flashed by, _'we're like freaking soldiers to him,'_ a deep gravely voice hissed. Tori couldn't see this guy's face but she could hear the anger resonating off the man's voice. It wasn't Tim's voice or Wing's voice or the boss man's voice this time. That time it was someone else's…and Tori recognized it. It was the guy's voice, the one she saw in the alleyway across from Dr. Leslie's Clinic. Blinking Tori shook her head and ran off to change, realizing a second to late that she had super sped to the locker room as soon as she was in the hallway…thank god no one was in the hallways and school was over.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tori waited patiently at Dr. Leslie's clinic. Her parents had ungrounded her due to Tori's ruse that she was volunteering at Leslie's clinic after gymnastics practice on Thursdays. In actuality, Tori was going over there to get updates by Leslie, and to have check ups revolving around the chip in her neck. They concluded that it was a chip. Leslie couldn't tell what kind though. It could be a tracking chip or just a chip someone randomly decided to implant into her neck while she was missing. Tori said she didn't know why anyone would put that in her neck. The truth was she really did know why. As the man said, they thought they were 'improving the world' but really they were just killing kids. She didn't tell Leslie this because she didn't want the lady to go to the police, in fact Tori was shocked she hadn't already. Tori voiced this question when the woman called her in. Leslie laughed,

"I've had many cases that required the police, many which have saved children's lives, but I'm sure if I told the police of this situation, they'd laugh and have me admitted to Arkham,"

"Really?" Tori asked,

"Yes. There are many good cops in the precinct, but just as many crooked ones. Not only that but what credibility do we have? An X-ray, CT scan and the memories of a sixteen year old girl? We have no proof," Tori frowned,

"Someone should fix that system,"

"We have the Commissioner, Harvey Bullock and Batman, that's it,"

"What about Montoya?" Tori asked, having met her at the police headquarters,

"Eh, never really met her," Leslie said,

"Wait? You've met all those people including _Batman?"_ Tori asked,

"Yes, he saved my life once or twice," Leslie said, "With all the crime in this City he still has time for old woman like me," Tori was silent for a moment, a thought starting to form,

"Does Batman have any partners?" she asked finally. Leslie stiffened,

"What brought this on?"

"Just wondering…trying to understand the vigilante population of this City. I've never seen Batman…or anyone else who helps him. I mean he has to have help, this is a pretty big and corrupt city as everyone loves to point out," Leslie smiled wryly,

"Yes, he has partners,"

"What are they called? I mean they have to have names,"

"There's Robin," Leslie said, "he's the youngest,"

"How old?" Leslie shrugged, but Tori could tell she knew more than she let on…why did everyone lie to her?

"There's Red Robin," Leslie said, Tori remembered the memory of the glimpse of red and black, "There's Nightwing," Tori remembered the calm and joking voice of the mysterious 'Wing, "There's this anti-hero Red Hood," Tori didn't know who that was, "He's around Crime Alley mostly, he doesn't get along with the others," Leslie said, before frowning, "We shouldn't be talking of this, we should be talking about you, that's why you're here," Tori blinked, remembering she had scheduled this appointment for her, not to discuss people who may or may not exist,

"I've determined that the chip is fused with your nervous system," Leslie said,

"So what does that mean?" Tori asked,

"It means that I cannot take it out without causing damage to you permanently,"

"Oh," Tori said, swallowing thickly,

"I did say that was a possibility," Leslie stated sympathetically, "We'll continue trying to figure out what it was put there for. In the meantime keep an eye on how you're feeling, what changes occur, how much water you drink, how much you eat…" Leslie droned on. Tori listened, but was still worried that she'd have to live with her increased intellect and speed for the rest of her life…she really should've told Leslie right away what she can do, but it never seemed like the right moment. Steeling herself, Tori started to speak,

"Leslie there's something I need to tell yo—," Tori was cut off by Leslie's beeper going off,

"I'm sorry, I need to go. You know the way out, we can pick this up later," Feeling a little dejected, Tori left.

Outside Tori started to head in the direction of home, only to notice a familiar red jacket that belonged to Tim, he seemed to be looking for something…more like someone, he was out searching for her. Not wanting to deal with anymore issues for the day. Tori turned in the opposite direction. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed another flash of red, disappearing down an alley…the one right across from Dr. Leslie's clinic. Gritting her teeth in anticipation of doing something stupid, yet again, she marched over to the alley.

She turned into it only to find it completely empty. Tori looked to her left, confused and turned to her right and…WHAM! Cold metal slammed into her face. With a cry of pain she fell to the ground, her jaw throbbing as she glared up at her attacker. It appeared to be a homeless person in a red jacket. That was what she had saw. Cursing herself for her stupidity she held her hands up, showing that she was defenseless. Her attacker dropped the bat, and pulled out a switchblade,  
"'and over yous money," he slurred. _Really? I got hit in the face with a bat by a drunk homeless guy?_ Tori thought to herself bitterly as she slowly got to her feet and reached into her back pocket to retrieve her wallet, but she was feigning it. Quick as she could she lashed out with a kick to his wrist, knocking the blade out of his hand and into the air. Tori then punched him in the face, wincing as she felt her wrist roll uncomfortably and dodged the blade falling to the ground. Not wasting anytime she push kicked him into the wall. Frightened the man scurried off. Taking a deep breath Tori noticed the sound of clapping. Whirling around Tori saw the same guy from before standing in the alley,

"You didn't feel inclined to help?" she demanded,

"You seemed to have it under control," he replied,

"Who are you. How do you know me? How do I know you," Tori asked, putting a hand to her jaw and realizing that the bat had actually torn flesh. It was bleeding. She groaned, Jess would never let her out at night again,  
"Let me see," the dude said, stepping forward, Tori took a step back,  
"No way, I don't know you…well…I don't remember you. I don't even know or remember your name," she said, crossing her arms, wincing as her wrist ached. It wasn't broken, but it hurt,  
"Next time when you punch, don't tuck your thumb into your fist and don't let your wrist roll as you make impact with the face. Weren't you taught this in karate class?" the guy drawled, stepping forward again and handing her a piece of white gauze which he pulled out from almost nowhere. Grumbling Tori took the gauze and placed it over the wound, "You might need a tetanus shot too,"

"Leslie already gave me one,"

"Why?"

"None of your business stranger. How did you know I did karate?"

"Because," he stated, "You told me,"

"So I did know you,"

"Yeah,"

"What's your name,"

"Jason Todd," he said, rolling his eyes, or at least it seemed like he was, Jason had on dark shades and a dark red jacket, "What brings you to this alley? And well…Crime Alley in general,"

"I was visiting Dr. Leslie," Tori said flatly,

"And just decided to almost get mugged in an alleyway?"

"No, I saw red and thought it was you. But it turned out to be a violent drunk homeless guy,"

"You were looking for me?" Jason asked, surprised,

"Yes, you know me and you're the only person who hasn't lied to me," Tori said, "You know Tim Drake right?" Jason paused, pursing his lips before answering,

"Yeah, I've heard of the kid,"

"Well I thought he was my friend, but it turns out all he's doing is lying to me," Tori stated. Jason smirked,

"Liars are part of life. For all you know I'm lying to you right now,"

"But you aren't lying Jason. For some reason I just know you're not lying," Jason mumbled something under his breath that she could barely hear, something along the lines of, "Of course…taught you that trick,"

"Who taught me what trick?" Tori asked, Jason looked up, stunned that she could hear him,

"Nothing," he muttered, "Listen Tor. Tim isn't lying to you. He's protecting you. You may want to remember your entire past, but sometimes what you've experienced isn't something you'd want to remember,"  
"I'm regaining memories from my year of being 'dead'" Tori spat, "Let me just say, I wish I could un-remember them just as much as people want Santa to be real. But it ain't happening," Jason winced at the word 'dead' like it physically hurt him,

"Did you—did you actually die?" he whispered, Tori cocked her head at that strange question,

"No…someone else died in my place," Tori replied, whispering as well, "But you have to keep that a secret…only me, Tim and Stephanie know," Jason nodded as if relieved before smirking again,

"If you really want to discover more about your past and why Tim is acting all secretive, start with your mom. She's got more cans of worms than Lex Luthor,"

"Who's Lex Luthor?" Tori asked confused,

"Just ask her about Peter," Jason said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "And before you ask who's Peter…just ask Maud…then talk to Tim. Let him explain himself to you…also, go on the internet and look up who's who in the world or you'll be helplessly lost for the rest of your life," Rolling her eyes Tori started to walk out of the alley only to stop,

"Hey, Jason?" she called to his retreating back, he turned, "Why do you stay in Crime Alley?" Jason smiled wickedly,

"These are my haunts, my grounds, my turf," Jason said, flicking a farewell salute before disappearing into the shadows. Rolling her eyes and smirking at his antics Tori left, heading home.

A/N: Wow, Jason Todd giving advice and standing up for Tim...never thought I'd see that! Sorry if Jason seems a little too Oc-ish, I try to keep the characters that already exist as realistic to their character as possible. PM me if you have questions, concerns or just want to say hi! ALSO REVIEW

Another chapter will be up tomorrow! I'll also be updating my other story today!

~ ShadowBat48


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

Chapter: 11

The night after the gala Nina stood in her room, staring at her bed and glaring at it. She glanced around the room. Nothing appeared out of place, the computer was still where it should be, no valuables touched and the window was still closed and locked from when she'd left that morning for lunch with Nick. So how, just how, did her stuffed elephant from the League of Assassins...that she left there, end up on her bed?

"Hannibal...how the hell did you get here?" she muttered, Nina didn't know...but she had a hunch,

"Nina!" Katherine's yell sounded from across the hall, "How the hell did this get in my room?" she snapped, stomping into the room she held a brown bear by the neck. It was definitely worn, missing an eye, with a rip in it's ear that looked suspiciously like a bite mark,

"I have no clue, no idea," she replied, gesturing to the elephant on her bed,

"I left this there on purpose...to show her that I didn't care," Katherine growled, looking down at the tattered bear, "Caesar, you bitch," she said before throwing the bear into the trash can, "She's supposed to be dead to me," she whispered before she left the room slamming the door. Nina glanced at the door before pulling out a note that had been sitting on the elephants lap before looking down at the paper. Taking a deep breath she turned it over: _You want answers? Meet at Crime Alley's tallest building-10:00._ It didn't have a signature, but she knew who put it there. Frowning she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number,

"Hey, Nick? Could you and I meet up for patrol tonight? At 11? On the tallest building in Crime Alley? I have something I need to tell you about...don't worry it's nothing bad," Unless I'm not there when you show up, she thought to herself before hanging up and heading to the Cave to get ready for patrol.

* * *

Nina stood on the building she was told to. She made sure she had this part of Gotham was her's to patrol. It's amazing how many lies she's told this year...this crazy, crazy year. Not to mention communicating with the enemy, technically the ones who made her and Katherine what they are. She'd told Nick to meet her here an hour later as reassurance that nothing will happen to her if it was the person she thought it was that sent the note, and that someone will know where she was supposed to be,

"You came," a voice said behind her, turning Nina stood face to face with,

"Mother," she said evenly, "Interesting way to remind us that you're still somehow in our lives. Katherine hated it,"

"Are you done?" Talia asked, staring at Nina with steel in her eyes, "You wanted answers, I have them,"

"Before you say anything I made sure someone knew where I was going to be, so no funny business with kidnapping,"

"Wouldn't dream of it, eventually you'll come to us when you've got no one left here,"

"I don't think that's going to happen," Nina growled, glaring at her mother,

"I wouldn't be so sure. My father and I have the Pits to continue living, Bruce's family doesn't," Nina bit her lip, trying to ignore her,

"Tell me what you know," Talia sighed and gracefully took a seat, "and make it under an hour, I have someone coming then,"

"Ah, you don't want anyone to know you've been speaking to old colleagues and your mother?" Talia asked smirking, "No one knows?"

"No, but they know where I am," Nina said, she was partly lying, only one person knew, but Talia didn't need to know that,

"Very well, what do you want to know?"

"You know what I want to know," Nina said, starting to get annoyed,

"I can't tell you everything, just the answers to what you ask...you didn't think it would be that easy?"

"Fine, do we never age?"

"Not exactly,"

"What do you mean not exactly?" Nina asked, looking up at her mother,

"You will both age until you're in your twenties maybe thirties, that's when you stop aging completely,"

"Nice to know we won't look like little teenagers forever," Nina muttered bitterly,

"It shouldn't matter, you get to live forever,"

"Where's the joy in that. Moving on, can we ever die?"

"Immortality is just that immortality...you never die. No wound, no weapon, no sickness, not even old age," Talia said, "Do you really need me to tell you things you don't want to hear?"

"Can we have children? Are we technically undead? Are we just going to die over and over again, no end to that misery? Did you even want this for me? For Katherine?"

"Yes, yes and no since you die and that's for you to decide. We could make it so that no one can touch you, if you agree to lead the League of Assassins. We can give you power,"

"I thought Jason was going to lead the League of Assassins,"

"He refused,"

"Ha. That's funny, you just lost all of your pawns," Talia glared at her, "You didn't answer my question,"

"It doesn't matter whether I wanted this for you two, what's done is done. If you come back..."

"Figures, you just bring this all back around to you and your father's empire. Maybe you should've thought of how we'd react before you shot us up with Lazarus shit and made us fucking immortal!" Nina yelled. She stood up and started walking away,

"Don't walk away from me little one!" Talia called after her, "You may not see it but your destiny lies with the League, it's your birthright, you aren't a hero, you're tainted, so is your sister! You may deny it, but you know it's the truth! Besides, you never asked me your most important question," Nina whirled around angrily,

"And what would that be!" she exclaimed,

"Is. There. A. Cure," Talia stated. Nina's eyes widened, she was silent for a minute or two,

"Is there one?" Nina asked quietly, Talia only smiled. Nina was angry, she needed to know whether there was a cure, not knowing was killing her, she wanted there to be a cure so she could live a normal life. Before she even knew what she was doing she had Talia pinned to a wall by the throat. She glared at her mother and growled in her face,

"Is there a cure! _Tell me!"_

"Come back to us and I'll tell you," Talia said evenly, smirking. With a snarl Nina let Talia go,

"It always goes back to that. What about family? So what if I don't fit in here, at least I have people who love me. Screw you, I don't need the cure, I'll find it on my own,"

"Fine, have it your way," Talia said, "But remember me when you regret your decision," she shot her one last look before disappearing into the night. Nina stood there staring after her, hoping that Talia had been lying and she didn't really have the cure she so desperately wanted,

"Nina?" a voice asked from behind her, Nina whirled around to see Nick in his Shadow guise, smiling at her under his hood, "I'm not late am I?"

"No, you're right on time,"

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well-" a noise caused her to stop talking, she looked around, "Did you hear that?" both of them immediately got on guard,

"Lynx was attacked a few nights ago...it wasn't pretty," Nina said, "She didn't see who it was and we didn't catch them,"

"You don't go on patrol for a few days and you miss everything," Nick muttered,

"It really wasn't-" Nina started but was cut off by a flash bang exploding right in front of them,

"What the hell!" Nick cried as a smoke grenade was set off creating a screen of smoke. Nick let out a yell and a yelp followed by the sounds of fighting,

"Shadow!" Nina yelled, trying to get her rebreather to her mouth while coughing and trying to find Nick through the smoke. She heard someone coming up behind her and before she could do anything hands on either side of her head. A strong twist left her in darkness.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter on Tuesday! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is a little dark and somewhat violent. Just wanted to give that warning up front!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

Chapter: 12

Nina gasped for air, blinking at the bright fluorescent lights that were above her. She didn't know where she was, she didn't see Nick. Nina tried to get up from where she was lying, but something stopped her. Looking down, waiting impatiently for her eyes to adjust to the light, Nina saw that her wrists and ankles were strapped down. Jerking against the bonds, testing their strength, she realized that she couldn't break them. Slumping down again she looked around the surprisingly dark room. The only source of light was from the bright white lights above her. Looking down at herself she realized that she was in a white tank-top, the one she wore under all her kevlar and other clothing. She still had her leggings and boots on, though no utility belts, comms...she still had her mask on. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she tried to come up with a way to escape from where ever she was. Some ways away a door creaked open,

"Oh good you're awake," a man's voice said,

"Where the hell am I?" Nina demanded,

"Somewhere no one can find you," he replied, not the answer Nina was hoping for,

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here?" she asked, trying to get the man to talk,

"I'm Dr. Miles. You're here to learn from," he said,

"Learn from? What does that mean?"

"It means we want to learn how you come back to life, how your system works now...how to create others like you and that other hero, what's her name? Oh...Lynx! We're respecting your identity of course, but that's just for the fun of trying to figure out who you are. We were going to snatch Lynx before, but you all got to her before we could swoop in,"

"You were the one who speared her,"

"No, just someone who works for us...plus it was a test to see if what our associate told us was true,"

"And what was that?" Nina asked, trying to tug her hand out of her bonds,

"That immortals walk the earth now,"

"That's a bit dramatic," Nina stated, "Who's your associate," fully expecting him not to tell, but Dr. Miles was very chatty at the moment,

"We are a branch of an organization called N.O.W.H.E.R.E," he said,

"I've heard of that place, it's where this dick kidnaps meta-human teens and make them fight to survive. Are you going to do that to me? Make me fight to live, 'cause that's kinda stupid since I can't die,"

"No, no, no my dear. Our branch doesn't use people that way, Cadmus uses their people for study, discovery, advancement...we don't make them fight...we just...learn from them," Dr. Miles said, picking something up off of the table next to Nina,

"How do you do that?" Nina asked, fearing the answer,

"We see what makes them tick," he said, brandishing a scalpel, Nina's eyes widened and she tried desperately to get out of her bonds, but the scalpel fell, Nina tried not to scream.

* * *

Nina's eyes flew open and she coughed hoarsely. Dr. Miles leered above her, his face concealed by the bright lights she'd come to hate boar down on her,

"Wow, you lasted longer that time. I wonder how that works," he asked as he started to cut open her stomach again. It was only day two, as Miles had told her, of this torture. He didn't even knock her out to perform his tests, he called it endurance, but he knew better. Nina tried to muffle her cries and ragged breathing, but either way Dr. M was oblivious to it, "It's amazing how your organs grow back, how you can actually live through that I don't know. But I hope we can find out. Just think, a new and improved world where humans don't have to fear loss of organs, no more organ donors because they just...grow back!"

"It...doesn't...work...like that," Nina said, wincing as he pulled something out. Personally she felt violated, but mostly she felt disgusted. This man picked people apart as a living and called it science, "Are most of your subjects…alive?" she asked, stifling a scream in the form of a question. Sweat beaded her forehead,

"Not many of my subjects would be like you, they'd all be regular people,"

"Why?" Nina asked, trying not to squirm too much, it just made it hurt more. She was too tired to even lift her head and see what he was picking at,

"To better the world of course,"

"How is torture bettering the world?" Dr. Miles stopped his work and looked down at her, he might've glared, but Nina couldn't see it,

"This is not torture-"

"This is 'science', you keep telling me that...but I just don't see it...you know I can still feel pain- _AHHH_ ," Nina shrieked as he stabbed a lung before she started to gasp for air. Slowly her sight started to dim,

"See you in a few minutes," Dr.M said, his voice distant.

* * *

When Nina woke again, Dr. M was cleaning his tools. Nina's stomach growled, she hadn't had anything to eat since she got here,

"I need to eat," Nina said, swallowing, her throat was so dry, "If I don't I eventually won't be able to regenerate," she coughed, feeling blood spatter her shirt. Her lungs hadn't fully healed yet…that's how she knew she need fuel,

"Hm, interesting...you said, a few hours ago that it's your blood that allows you to come back to life, yet you're saying you need to eat to regenerate," had she said that? To be honest she doesn't really remember…too much pain,

"Those are two different things…" her throat ached painfully and black spots danced in her vision from lack of water and food,

"You're right...regenerate is to regrow what was lost such as organs and such...coming back from the dead is different,"

"Are you the only person here? Does Cadmus even exist or are you just a psychotic sadistic man who- _AHHH DAMNIT!_ " Nina screamed as he took her eye out...her literal eye,

"You angered me...how long before your regeneration ceases to work at all? But let's see if your regeneration kicks in right now...then I'll know that you can go on without food...when it stops...we'll see about that then," Dr. M said leaving the room. Nina tried not to cry, but she needed to get out of here...she needed to get home. She was going to go insane here...she has no doubt that due to the bond twins have, her sister would be having nightmares about what Nina was going through...that would scare everyone...that would make them ruthless, Nina needed to get back...she needed to show them she was alright...but looking down at her bloody and tattered tank-top, she wondered if she'd ever be okay.

* * *

Nina woke up, this time from actual troubled sleep, to find that both her eyes worked...her regeneration had pulled through thank God…she didn't want to wear an eye-patch for the rest of her life…and Dr. Miles was back,

"We're making progress, soon we'll be able to do more!" he sounded pleased as he checked things on his monitors and wrote stuff down on a clipboard,

"You never answered my question," Nina rasped, too weak to lift her head and look at him, "Are you the only one here?" her voice, ever so hoarse, sounded like a rattling radiator,

"No, I'm not. I have colleges who work at this Cadmus. Some work in cloning, some in gene-splicing...which has gone beautifully by the way, and some who work in gathering test subjects, people on the streets or ones with abilities that if harvested, could make the world better. That's you. We know we angered Batman by taking you...but he won't find us...he'll give up,"

"You're wrong...they'll find me,"

"That's what the boy next door said,"

" _Boy?_ " Nina asked, jerking up, but stopping when her head…and body… protested. She had felt pain and soreness before, but never to this degree,

"Yeah, we picked him up with you...he was a fighter...we didn't even need him, just locked him in a cell,…but we have an idea for him now," Dr. Milos said smirking,

"What is it?" Nina asked, hearing the heart monitor speed up at her anxiety for Nick,

"You'll find out," Dr. Miles said coming over, "Do you know how much the world's burden would be lifted if we found a way to recreate you're condition?"

"A world full of people who couldn't die? That's not a world to live in, that's a world without any closure," Nina said, "No end to life's lessons, no fear of pain and death,"

"It would be wonderful!"

"It would be full of crime, vengeance and filled with hate!" Nina snapped,

"Ah, don't make me angry," Miles said, picking up a scalpel again, "Let's see how your nerves regenerate..."

* * *

Bruce woke to the sound of screaming, he could hear it all the way to the third floor where his room was. Jumping out of bed he ran down to Katherine's room. He was worried, ever since Nina and Nick disappeared, Katherine's been having round the clock nightmares...they were hourly and always about Nina. These dreams scared Helena and made Damian angry. If they were so bad that Katherine actually woke up screaming he had to wonder what Nina was going through. For the first time ever, Bruce was relieved they couldn't die...he just hoped he didn't die from a heart attack caused by Katherine's bloodcurdling scream.

He threw open the door and flipped on the light, then hurried to Katherine's bed and pulled her to his chest, rubbing her back and trying to get her to calm down. Katherine was always distraught after the nightmares, who wouldn't be if they were dreaming about their twin sister? It always took a while for her to calm down,

"W-w-we n-need to f-find her," Katherine stuttered, she was shaking, "W-w-we need to get her out of there," this was a side Bruce had never seen of Katherine. When he first met her, she was full of anger and distrust. Always hungry for violence and death. The past few weeks had shown a change in her, and while she may be suffering now, it was a change for the better…at least Bruce hoped it would be. It was kind of like two steps forward, one step back with her,

"We are trying everything we can, did you see any indication to where she might be?"

"No, just pain, and bright lights...confusion and...and fear...Nina's scared. She probably wouldn't admit it if she were here...but she's scared," Katherine looked up at him, her wide eyes tired with dark circles under her eyes,

"I'll give you a sleeping pill, it'll help you sleep better," Bruce said,

"No!" Katherine cried, "they may help you sleep but I won't be able to wake up from a dream...and they...they get pretty vivid,"

"How do you know that?" Bruce asked, Katherine didn't answer, "This happened before didn't it? What happened?" Katherine sighed,

"When we, were 'with' the Court of Owls...we were given an assignment to carry out. Nina being the smarty she is decided to pull out when it was going to get way over our heads...I on the other hand stayed, I knew what punishment was given for a job not accomplished... Nina did too. I guess she figured it was better than being dead...ha, how stupid that seems now...I was captured. For the whole time I was captured, Nina had nightmares about me...afterwards she told me that she tried a sleeping pill, but it didn't work...well it worked, but not in a positive way," Katherine said, "Guess our roles reversed," she said bitterly,

"Bruce," Dick said, poking his head in and smiling apologetically. Almost everyone in Gotham is trying to find Nina, "Jason's found something,"

"I think!" Jason called up from the downstairs den,

"...he thinks," Dick said, "We're all heading to the cave,"

"Do you want to try and get some sleep?" Bruce asked Katherine and wasn't surprised when she shook her head no. Sighing he followed her to the cave,

"Okay, what did you find?" Tim asked, looking at Jason once everyone was down,

"Well I've talked on the streets and this wouldn't be the first time anyone's gone missing in the same area Nina and her boyfriend were taken,"

"But they weren't in their civilian guise," Barbara stated,

"Yes, but that's the point, some important people are taken ever so often...or special people. It's not just one person doing this, it's a group,"

"What group would need 'special' people?"

"More specifically what will it take to bring it down," Bruce growled,

"It's not N.O.W.H.E.R.E is it?" Damian asked, looking at Tim,

"No, the Titans shut them down...but there are some branches similar to it that are hiding out underground still operating. It's a possibility," Tim said, starting to type on the computer keyboard,

"Did you find Nina?" Helena asked, sleepily coming downstairs,

"You should be in bed," Jason said. Jason was Helena's favorite brother, much to everyone's shock and Dick's disappointment, Dick wanted to be the favorite brother,

"But I want to help!" Helena demanded,

"Tt, you can't help," Damian said rolling his eyes,

"I know stuff!" she defended,

"That doesn't cut it!" Damian snapped,

"Enough out of you two," Bruce snapped ending any argument between them,

"I've found two organizations located in Gotham that are still working. One is called The School, ironic isn't it? The other, Cadmus. I've only chosen ones in Gotham because Barbara was able to figure out that Nina is still in the city, hopefully one of these locations are where she's being held,"

"Good, then lets go and find her," Bruce said, pulling his cowl over his head, "Stay here," Bruce said to Helena and Barbara, "We'll bring them both back."

* * *

Nina woke up on the fourth day of her capture to the smell of food. Actual food, mouthwatering food on a tray. She tried to sit up eagerly, but again was yanked back by the straps cutting into her wrist. Her stomach growled in anticipation,

"We've brought you some food. Since your regeneration has slowed so much it left some scars, we'll let you eat," Dr. Miles said, remotely moving the chair into a sitting position and placing the tray on her lap, he then undid one of the straps and handed a fork over,

"You try and get out, I'll take that hand from you," he threatened,

"It'll probably just grow back," Nina muttered glaring at him while trying to eat her meal slowly, she knew the cost of eating too quick after eating so little,

"Eat the whole plate, you'll need your strength...you'll have a visitor later,"

"What visitor," Nina asked sitting up, wincing slightly as the strap prevented her from moving anywhere and at her ribs aching. Dr. Miles experimented on the lungs and near the heart today. Nina still thinks her heart is beating off rhythm but it hasn't killed her…yet. It'll heal, it was already healing slowly. She needed to get out before that visitor shows, but Miles's been watching her like a hawk,

"You'll see," Miles said.

Nina was dosing off and on, even with the meal she need to rest to gain any strength she had back. She jerked awake when the door slammed open and Miles walked in followed by a group of four men. They were dragging someone into the room...it was Nick...Nina started panicking,

"What is this? What are you doing!" Nina cried, desperately yanking at the straps,

"Tigress?" Nick asked hoarsely, looking around dazed, she didn't know what they'd been doing to him, Miles said he was just being held prisoner…but he could be lying,

"This is the visitor I've told you about," Miles said, smirking evilly, the lights had been dimmed and she'd been in almost darkness for sometime. The four men dragged Nick to a chair and held him down, then Miles strapped him to the chair, two of the men held him down by the shoulders while Miles took a needle and stuck it in Nina's arm,

"What are you doing?" Nina asked confused,

"Simple," Miles said, walking over to Nick and plugging the other end into Nick's arm, "I'm testing a theory," Nina's eyes widened in understanding,

"No, no! _Please!"_ Nina cried, trying to dislodge the needle in her arm, "It won't _work!_ "

"No! You don't know it won't work! You've never tried!" Miles yelled as Nick withered and cried out as the poisoned blood seeped into him, "I bleed you dry, you'll replenish your blood on your own, he'll either die, or become like you," Miles said, smiling. Nina glared at him, she spat at him. Miles's face turned stormy, he reached over, snapping her neck.

Nina woke up, feeling dizzy, she could barely move, she could hardly lift her head up to see if Nick was okay...she felt light, like air. Her head lolled to the side and she could see Nick, slumped in his chair. Miles was gone and so were the men... Nina was wide awake suddenly,

"No...no," she whispered hoarsely, using the knife she slipped from the tray she cut the straps and stumbled over to Nick, slapping his face, trying to get him to wake up. She could hear fighting and yelling, she knew her father had finally found her, but it was too late, "No!" Nina wailed, holding Nick in her arms, stroking his hair as the door flew open. Katherine, Damian, Dick, Bruce, Tim and Jason stood in the room, staring at her in shock and sorrow. Nina rested her head on Nick's chest, closing her eyes, feeling tears form...only for her to stop when she heard a faint, yet steady beat of his heart,

"W-we need to get him out of here...we all need to get out of here," Nina said brokenly, stumbling over to everyone as Dick and Jason hefted Nick in between them.

On the way out, through the fire and smoke of destroyed projects and labs, the sound of sirens ringing through the city, growing nearer and nearer, they ran into Miles, trying to save his 'research'. Nina saw red. Raw anger flared through her, he tortured her for four days, killed her most times and possibly killed Nick...she was going to end this monster...permanently. Leaping forward off of her sister's support she leapt at Miles snarling she snapped his neck, she didn't even hear her father's sharp "Nina no!" before the deed was committed. Turning to face them she didn't even feel guilty,

"Forgive me father for I have sinned," Nina said, "Let's get the hell out of here...I want to go home," she managed before her eyes rolled up in her head and her world went black.

* * *

A/N: Put a little Easter egg in alluding to the Maximum Ride series in there :)

Next chapter next Tuesday!

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

Chapter: 13

Nina woke in her bed, the sun shining through her windows. She could almost believe it was any other day, that she'd waltz down to breakfast and everything would be the way it was...but it wasn't. Lifting her shirt up a little she could see crisscrossing deep and red scars across her middle, her time at Cadmus had been real. The torture at Cadmus had been real. What they did to Nick had been real. Nina bit back tears, he wasn't dead...but he wasn't doing well. He'd been awake through the whole thing, he'd never had any of the chemicals from the Pits in his system before her blood was forced to mix with his, they didn't kill him every few minutes like Ra's had his men do for her and Katherine...they did it wrong.

Forcing herself out of bed, it was her first time getting out in a while...she'd been weak, plagued by nightmares and malnourished...even for just four days. It had been a whole week since they'd carried her and Nick home...Nick hadn't moved. She couldn't just lay in bed while Nick was possibly dying. Nina tiptoed down the hall and to that floor's guest room. Nick was there lying still as a statue in the green sheeted bed. His usual tan skin was paler than usual, his hair longer and messier, his eyes closed and his face haggard and grim. Swallowing Nina walked into the room and pulled a chair silently near his bed. She then silently sat and wrapped both her hands around the hand closest to her. Nina just sat there, staring at his face, willing him to open his eyes and to just be okay. She's not usually an emotional person, she never was...but her stay with her father and his...no her new family had changed her. Nina thought it was a good change...her mother would disagree...but Nina didn't care. They'd taught her to smile, to feel, to be happy, to fight without hurting people, to have mercy, to express emotion...to love.

Love. Just one word described how she felt about Nick. It didn't take a life threatening ordeal to make her see that though. It was his small and sad smile on the first day they met when she was nine years old, the first time they actually talked a few years ago, the nightly rooftop sittings, the fact that he stayed with her the first time she'd died and had tried to save her. Love was what she felt for Nick when he'd stay with her at night, just to hold her through her silly nightmares. Assassins aren't supposed to love, but Nina did...so she guessed she wasn't an assassin anymore...even if she did kill Miles. Nina closed her eyes, her teeth gritting in anger...that was something she didn't regret, that kill had been worth it. He'd hurt her, he'd hurt the person she loved and he deserved to suffer for it,

"That bastard better burn in hell for all of eternity for what he did to us," Nina muttered, bringing Nick's hand to her mouth and giving it a kiss.

Leslie said there was a small, slim, miracle that he'd recover. The shock his body experienced from the blood entering his body and the chemicals from the Pit had damaging effects. But the fact remained, if he recovered...he'd be immortal...or it would be that the regenerative properties Nina has from the Pits had healed him. The problem with that, there would be no way of telling which it was. Nothing short of killing him...no one wanted to try that...well Katherine had, but that's just Katherine. He would be the first immortal created by an immortal...Nina knew the right way to do that to someone...not that she'd tell anyone...she'd figured it out while at Cadmus believe it or not, she had time to think while there and it took her mind off her pain and hatred for Cadmus.

A small part of Nina hoped he'd be an immortal, just so that they could be together forever, just so that she wouldn't be alone...but that was selfish, she knew that it was, but she still wanted that, just a little. She knew what it was like to be in this state, she could hear everything...but she wasn't as deep in it as Nick was, she didn't know if he could hear her,

"I'm here for you...always," she whispered. She heard the door open, she turned, Bruce was standing there. He looked grim and serious,

"We couldn't find you,"

"Sorry...I was just...here," she said, looking back at Nick. Bruce walked over and pulled up another chair next to hers',

"I'm sorry this happened," he said,

"It's not your fault. It's mine, I asked him to be there, I couldn't get out when we were caught. My problem, my fault," she replied,

"It's not your fault. You were in pain, you were tired and weak-"

"I hate being weak," Nina growled slightly,

"I know. Nina, I need you to tell me what happened there,"

"Well I don't want to talk,"

"Why were you in Crime Alley that night?" Bruce asked instead, Nina closed her eyes, but opened them,

"I was patrolling,"

"Don't lie Nina,"

"Why are you doing this? Why now? Can't you just leave me and him at peace,"

"Nina, don't get angry, but I'm just trying to understand what happened," Nina looked up at him, before looking away and sighing,

"I was...talking to mother,"

"...what?"

"She-she had answers to things I'd been wondering about...so I decided to meet with her there. I didn't trust her...so I told Nick to meet me an hour after we talked, as reassurance that she wouldn't try to take me back to Ra's...so that someone would know where to find me," Nina said quietly, "Mother and I had an argument, she'd left, then Nick came and then they came. I didn't see who they were...but apparently they were scouts for Cadmus who picked up their new experiments or whatever the hell they called them. They'd been watching us for a while...they were the ones to attacked Katherine, it was to test whether they were right about us. They would've taken her too...but she wasn't out that night,"

"So they took you instead," Bruce said, Nina nodded robotic like,

"I didn't know that would happen," she said,

"How did Talia know you wanted answers?" Bruce asked and Nina was really starting to hate his questions,

"I asked...Lady Shiva for a favor...she owed me so she did it, apparently that caught the attention of my mother and she contacted me saying she had information,"

"You haven't been completely honest have you?" Bruce stated. Nina couldn't tell if he was disappointed or not,

"No, I haven't,"

"Did you get your answers?"

"Not all of them...but I figured out a safer way to create an immortal...they didn't do it right," Nina said, staring sadly at Nick, "Do you think there's a chance he'll...make it?"

"I don't know...but maybe it'll be a way for you to find someone normal if he doesn't," the minute Bruce said that he realized what he's just made a mistake and the air in the room seemed to turn cold. Nina glared at her father,

" _What_ did you just say?" she hissed, Bruce stood and put both hands out in front of him as if to defend himself from petty attacks,

"I just meant-"

"No I know what you meant loud and clear _father_ ," Nina said icily, "You think that just because he was raised as an assassin from the age of ten that he's not normal, that he's not good for me even though I was raised the same way? He's the only person that has ever constantly been there for me other than Katherine! He's been there more than _you_ have!"

"That's not fair!"

"Don't talk to me about fairness! His whole family has been taken from him, his uncle killed his parents and forced him all the way to the League of Assassins! Do you think that's fair! His parents, who worked so hard for him to live without their past getting in the way, only to be betrayed by their own family? Is that fair!"

"Nina calm down! That's not what I meant. I know you care for him, but sometimes you've got to let go-"

"No! There's no letting go...I love him," Nina said. Bruce gave her an almost hard look,

"You don't know what love _is,"_ he stated, Nina lost it,

"No I freaking don't! You know why? I spent half my life learning to live without it! I spent half my life with no warm feeling because we had to hid it! I grew up dying because I did something wrong in my grandfather's eyes. I grew up where the only times I saw my mother was after I was too old to be tucked into bed and read to at night or before I could remember what it was like to experience that kind of tender love. Half my life, I grew up without my father reading me a bedtime story and when I finally met him at the ripe old age of fifteen, I find out that he knew where I was the _whole entire time_ and didn't even bother to come and get me or Katherine! So maybe I don't know exactly what love was then...but now...I know what love feels like, I love him...Just get out!" Nina screamed, tears falling down her face, she stood there breathing heavily looking at Bruce's stunned face. He looked down at her a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth, realizing that what he'd said had hurt her,

"I'm sorry," he said as he left the room. Nina sat down in her chair again, taking hold of Nick's hand again. After a second or two she lowered her head to the mattress and cried.

* * *

Nina stayed at Nick's side all that day. Others would drift in to talk or to bring food. She'd talked, but she didn't feel that hungry...or like eating, which made Alfred grumpy because he hated wasting food...but he saved it anyway hoping she'd eventually eat. Nina was still mad at Bruce and he knew better than to come up into the room, he was giving her space, which was good... Nina needed space. She didn't feel bad for yelling at him, it had actually felt good...but she still felt a little guilty...she was very conflicted emotionally and didn't really know how to handle it. Oh well, at least she had time to think and to hold Nick's hand and tell him how he has to get better or else.

That night, she curled up on the bed next to him resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating faintly but steadily, there wasn't any wavering. Leslie had said that was a good sign when she'd came in to check on him. His other vitals such as blood pressure and breathing were okay as well. He technically wasn't in a coma but he also technically was. Nina focused on his heart, it's beating was soft and rhythmic and it lulled her to sleep. She slept there that night, head on his chest and his hand in hers, breathing together.

Half-way through the night though, Nick's heart sped up, shocking Nina awake. She sat up and grabbed his hand, contemplating running to get Bruce or Alfred or Leslie...then remember Alfred was in the Cave waiting for the others to come back from patrol and Leslie was probably asleep...she didn't want to leave him,

"No Nick, you're stronger than this! Just open you eyes, let me see your gorgeous dark grey eyes damn it!" Nina insisted softly, holding his hand. She could feel his pulse through her fingers clamped around his wrist. It was fast and erratic. Nina was about to panic and cry when she realized that the same thing had happened to her when she was comatose after Ra's kidnapped her and Katherine. Nina's heart and mind filled with hope that everything will be okay, "You're not dying...please don't be dying," Nina said over and over again, like a mantra. Suddenly Nick's eyes snapped open and he took a shuddering breath in. His eyes darted around wildly until they found and focused on Nina. His breathing slowed and he calmed down. Nick gingerly say up and looked around the room,

"How did I get in the Manor? What happened Nin?" he asked, his voice was hoarse and raspy...he hadn't said a thing for almost nine days. Nick swallowed difficulty looking over at her. Nina didn't say anything, just pulled his face towards her's and kissed him, long and hard and passionately, like she'd never let him go. When she pulled away she punched him in the shoulder,

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again," she said before hugging him again,

"Is it your time of month or something?" Nick asked tiredly while managing a half smile, "...seriously what happened...last thing I remember was-" Nina put two fingers over his mouth,

"Shh, sleep...I'll tell you in the morning. You're exhausted," reluctantly agreeing Nick slumped against the pillows again and Nina curled up next to him. After a few moments of silence he wrapped and arm around her and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Sunlight peeked through her eyelids waking Nina waking her up. Part of her wondered if last night was a dream, but as she shifted Nick blinked open his eyes and she smiled,

"Hey," she said,

"Hey?" he said, frowning slightly, " _Hey?_ That's all you have to say? I've been out for nine days Nina, nine days. I saw the date on the clock...what the hell happened to me!" Nick asked sitting up. Nina sat up with him putting a hand on his chest,

"Nick, calm down. I said I will tell you what happened in the morning and it's the morning. Relax...this will take a while to sink in," Nina said. And then she told him. She told him everything, about her meeting with Nadia, Lady Shiva, her favors for each, her talk with her mother, why she asked him to come, everything about Cadmus, Miles, what he did to her, what he did to him, what Leslie said, absolutely everything. When she was finished he was silent until a slow grin spread across his face,

"So I'm immortal?" he said, "I survived the comatose stage...that means I'm immortal,"

"Well we're not exactly sure...but it's very likely," Nina said, trying to read his expression and see what he's thinking,

"Then I'll live forever with you," he said and Nina smiled, he leaned down and kissed her. She looped her arms around his neck and his arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer. Nina pulled back after a minute or so,

"I have to tell you something," she said, "It's not bad...but I also asked Lady Shiva to get some of my inheritance and bring it here. It's enough for college," Nina looked at Nick, hoping he'd be happy with the news. Nick looked at her for a second and started to laugh,

"What is it? What's so funny?" Nina demanded, not liking that he was laughing at her,

"I got a scholarship," he said, "my test scores were insane and when the board found out I was an orphan and living alone, they granted me a full scholarship," Nina started at him before laughing as well,

"Then what the hell are we going to do with all that money?" Nina asked gesturing to the chest she dragged into the room sometime yesterday. Nick looked at the box for a long time, thinking. Then he grinned,

"You know what I'm going to do?" he asked, "I'm going take the summer and the rest of the semester I'm supposed to be going to college off. I'm going to go where the League of Assassins can't go. I'm going go to Spain, England, Wales, Russia, China, India, New Zealand, Prague, Paris, Africa, Japan...maybe even Iceland if there's time. Then start college in the fall or whenever you start. And I'm going to take my beautiful girlfriend with me," he said, grinning at his plans, "If she'd like to go," he added. Nina thought for a minute, she needed a break, something to take her mind off everything this year has brought. All the angst and scares, nightmares and kidnappings...she needed time, just to be happy,

"Yes!" she said, smiling and hugging her boyfriend who was alive and well. They both needed to have some fun. Until College.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I do know that most colleges aren't that generous with scholarships, but in this world they are.

This was the last chapter! There is a third story. I'll be posting the first two chapters on Monday.

REVIEW!


End file.
